Kiseki no Sedai no Koi Monogatari
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil tentang kehidupan romance para member Kiseki no Sedai. (Collab fic with Sirius-san, dengan tema dan karakter yang sama, namun jalan cerita yang berbeda :D )
1. Chapter 1

"Megumichi... Aku suka padamu, ayo pacaran!" Kata seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang kepada gadis manis didepannya**.**

"TIDAK MAU." Tolak gadis manis yang tadi dipanggil 'Megumichi', lalu dia segera meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang kini sedang memproses kata-katanya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"E-eh? Tu-tunggu! Megumichi!" Panggil pemuda itu setelah beres memproses kata-kata sang gadis, sayangnya sang gadis sudah menghilang entah kemana(bukan hantu loh!).

Hari-hari yang biasa untuk Hakutoku Megumi itu berubah semenjak dia mengenal Kise Ryouta, seorang model sekaligus pemain basket andalan Kaijo. Biasanya setiap hari dia hanya pergi kesekolah, melakukan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, pulang, dan mengulang kembali pelajarannya atau mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun sekarang dia memiliki kegiatan baru yaitu: Kabur dari Kise Ryouta dan serangan ganas para fansnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISEKI NO SEDAI NO KOI MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Kise x OC (Hakutoku Megumi)**

**Warning : Agak OOC**

**Chapter 1 : Sang Model dan Wakil Ketua OSIS**

"_Ohayougozaimasu_ Megumi!" Sapa seorang siswi riang pada Megumi.

"_Ohayou_ Rika." Jawab Megumi singkat pada teman dekatnya. Diapun membuka loker sepatunya yang sekarang dipenuhi surat. Bukan... Bukan surat cinta, tapi surat ancaman LAGI. Dan Megumi hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu dia sering mendapat surat seperti itu. Isi suratnya tidak jauh-jauh, yaitu: JANGAN DEKATI KISE-SAMA, atau JAUHI KISE-KUN, yang biasanya ditulis dengan tinta merah atau notes merah, bahkan kadang ada paku atau pecahan kaca didalamnya, Megumi sampai hafal dengan surat itu.

"Eeeh? Surat kaleng lagi?" Tanya Rika pada temannya

"Hhh... Begitulah... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Megumi kesal, lalu ia mengambil semua surat itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Sabar ya Megumi..." Kata Rika simpatik.

Disisi lain sekumpulan siswi berbisik-bisik dan tertawa mengejek kearah Megumi.

"Hihi... Rasakan itu! Makanya jangan mendekati Kise-sama!" Kata salah satu siswi yang merupakan fans fanatik Kise.

"Ih... Aku heran kenapa Kise-sama mau mendekati gadis kutu buku seperti dia!" Timpal siswi yang lain. Megumi yang mendengar itu hanya berusaha mengacuhkannya. Dia mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_nya yang kemarin baru saja diganti karna hilang, lebih tepatnya dibuang. Pelakunya? Masih sama, fans fanatik Kise. Megumi tahu pelakunya, namun dia memilih diam, tapi karna kemarin dia sangat kesal _uwabaki_nya hilang, tanpa pikir panjang dia mendatangi Kise yang sedang latihan basket, dan berteriak 'Atur fansmu!' sambil menunjuk wajah Kise, dan Kise hanya bisa cengong dibuatnya.

"Me-Megumi..." Kata Rika khawatir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas." Ajak Megumi. Baru saja mereka akan pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan.

"Kyaaa! Kise-sama/kun!" Teriak para fans perempuan Kise.

"Yo, _ohayougozaimasu minna_..." Sapa Kise ramah.

'Harus cepat pergi darisini.' Batin Megumi, dan dia menarik tangan Rika agar secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu, tapi...

"Ah, Megumichi!" Panggil Kise, sambil berjalan menghampiri Megumi. Megumipun menengok dan '_Cling_' dia menghadapi tatapan membunuh dari para fans fanatik Kise.

'_Shi-shimatta_... Tahu situasi dong, _Baka_ Kise!' Teriak Megumi kesal (Dalam hati tentunya). Diapun memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

"Me-Megumi, Kise-san memanggilmu..." Kata Rika pelan.

"Abaikan saja." Jawab Megumi kesal.

"Aah! Megumichi! Tunggu! Megumichi!" Panggil Kise, namun sayangnya diabaikan oleh Megumi. Tanpa Megumi sadari Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

**Istirahat**

"Berhentilah mengikutiku Kise." Kata Megumi kesal karena sejak tadi Kise terus mengikutinya.

"Tidak mau. Kenapa Megumichi menghindariku terus sih? Apa karena kejadian itu?" Tanya Kise.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula penggemarmu bisa marah jika kau mengikutiku. Pergilah!" Jawab Megumi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan Megumichi menghindariku terus-ssu!" Kata Kise ngotot. Mendengar itu Megumi semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk berbalik menatap Kise.

"Aku tidak suka padamu! Puas? Sekarang berhentilah mengikutiku!" Setelah itu Megumi mulai melangkah menjauhi Kise. Tapi langkahnya terhenti mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, sekalipun Megumichi sekarang menolakku, aku akan terus berusaha membuat Megumichi menyukaiku!" Tegas Kise dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh. Mendengar itu, tanpa Megumi sadari wajahnya merona, dan entah kenapa dadanya berdebar sangat cepat.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Batinnya tidak nyaman dengan perasaanya saat ini. Namun dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

"Hei, kau dengar itu?" Tanya sebuah sosok.

"Iya. Perempuan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!" Jawab sosok yang lain. Dan tanpa Megumi sadari, mulai sekarang hari-harinya akan bertambah buruk...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"-se! Kise! KISE!" dan 'Buagh!' sebuah tendangan mendarat pada Kise.

"_I-ittai_! _Hidoi_-ssu..." Kata Kise disertai ekspresi konyolnya.

"Siapa suruh mengabaikan panggilanku!" Kata Kaptennya (Kasamatsu) kesal.

"_Gomen_-ssu.." Jawab Kise lemas. Melihat itu Kasamatsu agak bingung, Kise yang biasanya cerewet dan –kelewat-aktif sekarang lemas begitu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kasamatsu akhirnya.

"Mau mendengar curhatku-ssu?" Kata Kise dengan tatapan lemas.

"Ukh... Sudah cepat cerita!" Perintah Kasamatsu, dan Kisepun menceritakan semuanya.

"...Begitulah-ssu. Walaupun aku bilang aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana-ssu..." Kata Kise lemas.

"Hmm... Memang langka sih kau ditolak perempuan, tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau terlihat begitu menyukainya..." Kata Kasamatsu.

"Sebetulnya sekitar sebulan atau 2 bulan yang lalu aku pertama kali mengenalnya, tadinya kupikir dia seperti perempuan yang lain, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, dia berbeda. Waktu itu aku kelelahan karena dikejar-kejar para penggemarku, dan tidak bisa pergi kekantin..."

**Flashback**

"Fuuh... Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari mereka..." Kata Kise lega. Tapi sekarang dia bingung karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi sementara saat ini dia tidak bisa kekantin karena penggemarnya yang terlalu 'buas' itu. Saat ini dia berada dihalaman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi orang. Diapun akhirnya memilih duduk menyender disebuah pohon yang rindang. Namun sekali lagi perutnya berbunyi. 'Ukh... Bersabarlah...' Batin Kise.

"Suara perutmu itu berisik sekali sih..." Kata sebuah suara.

"Hu-huaaa! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Kata Kise kaget.

"Sejak tadi, dan kedatanganmu itu mengganggu belajarku." Jawab Megumi dingin.

'A-apa-apaan dia ini?!' Batin Kise kesal.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu-ssu! Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain kesini-ssu!" Kata Kise sebal tanpa menatap wajah Megumi.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau kelaparan... Mau _bento_ku?" Tawar Megumi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Kata Kise bingung.

"Aku membawanya kebanyakan, jadi masih ada sisa, tenang saja, ini bersih ko'... Tapi kalau tidak mau yasu-" Belum sempat Megumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kise langsung mengambil _bento_nya dari tangannya.

"Aku mau-ssu!" Kata Kise. Dan diapun mulai memakan _bento _tersebut, sementara Megumi tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Diam-diam Kise memperhatikan Megumi.

'Gadis ini siapa ya? Kenapa dia mau memberikan _bento_nya pada orang yang tidak dikenal? Dan kalau dilihat-lihat...' Kise memperhatikan wajah serius Megumi yang sedang membaca. 'Rambutnya indah... Panjang dengan warna coklat yang lembut, dan sepertinya enak sekali disentuh. Wajahnya juga cantik, dan sepertinya dia pintar...' Batin Kise.

"Berhentilah memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan." Kata Megumi, ternyata dia sadar diperhatikan begitu _intens _oleh Kise.

"E-eh?! _Go-gomen_-ssu..."

"Hhh... Sudahlah. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Megumi.

"Ah iya, sudah-ssu... Terimakasih, makanannya enak sekali-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kuambil ya wadahnya, aku harus kembali kekelas." Kata Megumi sambil merapihkan wadah bekalnya. Dan saat Megumi akan pergi, sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Kise.

"Na-namamu siapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Hakutoku Megumi, kelas 1-A. Kau?" Tanya Megumi balik.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu aku? Aku Kise Ryota kelas 1-C." Kata Kise masih disertai senyumnya,

"Hmm.. Kise kah? Baiklah, aku duluan ya..." Kata Megumi disertai senyum kecil yang cukup membuat Kise terpesona.

Setelah itu Kise berusaha mencari informasi tentang Megumi, dan dia baru sadar kalau Megumi adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang cukup terkenal akan kepintarannya. Setelah kejadian itu mereka sering bertemu dihalaman belakang (lebih tepatnya Kiselah yang selalu menghampirinya, entah minta diajari pelajaran atau sekedar mengobrol). Tapi 2 minggu terakhir ini Megumi berubah, dia mulai menghindarinya, Kise yang takut Megumi menjauh darinya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, namun sayangnya Megumi malah semakin menjauhinya, yang lebih membuatnya bingung lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu Megumi tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, Kise yang saat itu sudah senang mendadak harus kecewa lagi karna Megumi lagsung marah padanya tanpa menjelaskan apapun (bisa dibilang otak Kise terlalu lambat untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Megumi).

**Flashback Off**

Kisepun mengakhiri ceritanya pada Kasamatsu dan menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

"Aku ingin kami seperti dulu-ssu..." Kata Kise.

"Hhh... Jadi berawal dari _bento_kah? Hmph... Kalau begitu mudah saja kan?!" Kata Kasamatsu tiba-tiba sambil memukul punggung Kise, sementara Kise hanya mendesis kesakitan karna perbuatan kaptennya itu. "Kejar saja dia sampai dapat, kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah kan? Yosh! Ayo kita latihan lagi!" Lanjutnya sambil berlari kearah lapangan lagi.

'Terimakasih kapten...' Kata Kise sambil tersenyum, dan diapun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan anggota tim lainnya untuk latihan kembali.

Dilain tempat, murid-murid seharusnya sudah pulang, tapi berbeda dengan Megumi, dia baru saja selesai dari rapat pengurus OSIS dan berniat untuk pulang sendirian, temannya Rika tidak bisa pulang bersamanya sekarang karena dia ada kencan dengan pacarnya, saat Megumi akan menukar _uwabaki_nya dengan sepatu, tiba-tiba segerombol anak perempuan datang menghadangnya.

"Hakutoku Megumi-san? Bisa kita bicara?" Kata anak perempuan yang ditengah sembari tersenyum licik, sepertinya dia pemimpinnya.

'Sial...' Batin Megumi.

Megumipun dibawa ke halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sesampainya disana...

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Megumi dingin.

"Wah... _Sasuga _nona wakil ketua OSIS, nada bicaramu benar-benar menyebalkan ya..." Kata anak perempuan tadi, dan tiba-tiba dia mendorong Megumi hingga terjatuh sehingga tubuhnya sukses mencium tanah.

"Ukh..." Erang Megumi, punggungnya sakit karena membentur tanah.

"Berhentilah mendekati atau mencari perhatian dengan Kise-sama! Kami muak melihatnya!" Bentak anak perempuan itu. Mendengar itu Megumi menjadi semakin marah.

"Jadi hanya karna itu kalian melakukan semua ini padaku,hah?! Kuberi tahu ya! Idola kalian itu yang selalu mendekatiku! Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kami hanya teman, tidak lebih!" Megumi balas berteriak. Tiba-tiba ada 2 anak perempuan lain yang menahan kedua tangannya, dan Megumi dipaksa bersimpuh disitu.

"Apa katamu? Kise-sama yang mendekatimu?" Kata anak perempuan tadi dengan nada suara yang bergetar karena marah. "SADAR DIRI KAU!" Bentaknya, lalu ia melepas sepatu pantovelnya dan melemparnya keperut Megumi.

"Ukh!" Erang Megumi menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Rasakan itu!" Kata salah satu anak perempuan yang memegang tangannya. Megumi hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Jika kami masih melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Kise-sama, maka kau akan mendapat yang lebih parah dari ini!" Kata anak perempuan itu, lalu dia mereka semua meninggalkan Megumi sendiri. Megumi berusaha bangun sambil menahan sakit diperutnya.

'Sial... Sakit sekali...' Batin Megumi. Ternyata memang benar, dia harus menjauhi Kise apapun yang terjadi. Perlahan air matanya berjatuhan.

Sudah satu minggu dari kejadian itu, apa yang dikatakan oleh anak perempuan itu benar, bahkan semakin buruk. Mulai dari buku dan baju olahraga yang hilang, sepatu yang berisi paku, bahkan kemarin Megumi harus pulang dalam keadaan basah karena disiram oleh air kotor bekas mencuci lantai. Namun Megumi berusaha menutupinya dengan mengatakan itu hanya 'kecelakaan' biasa. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah ini semakin besar. Sebetulnya dia ingin sekali melawan, tapi sialnya 'mereka' selalu main keroyokan, dan dia tidak sanggup melawannya. Berkali-kali Rika menyarankan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kise, namun Megumi menolak. Megumi tidak ingin Kise tahu akan hal ini.

'Toh, kalau dia tahu juga untuk apa?' Pikir Megumi.

"Megumichi!" Panggil Kise saat melihat Megumi lewat didepan gym, namun seperti biasa, Megumi mengabaikannya dan langsung berlari. Namun kali ini Kise berhasil menangkapnya.

"Megumichi! Kumohon jangan terus-terusan menghindariku! Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!" Kata Kise sambil memeluk Megumi erat dari belakang.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Kise-san! Tolong berhentilah mengejarku!" Kata Megumi marah. Matanya mulai memanas. Dia meronta-ronta agar Kise melepasnya, sayangnya itu percuma.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab apa alasanmu menghidariku selama ini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka padamu, Kise Ryota!" Bentak Megumi tanpa melihat wajah Kise.

"Kau berbohong! Aku tahu itu karna kau tidak pernah mau menatapku dan suaramu bergetar saat kau mengatakan itu! Aku serius menyukaimu Hakutoku Megumi!" Kata Kise tegas. Mendengar itu Megumi berhenti meronta, dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku kan Kise-san?" Kata Megumi pelan sambil berbalik menatap Kise. "Kalau begitu aku minta satu hal, tolong jauhi aku." Pinta Megumi dengan air mata yang menetes. Kise yang melihat itu merasa dadanya sangat sakit.

"Baiklah jika Megumichi tidak mau mengatakan alasannya... Tapi aku akan tetap mencari tahu sendiri apa alasannya." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Kise memeluk Megumi singkat.

"Dan sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan menjauhimu sekarang." Bisik Kise ditelinga Megumi sambil melepas pelukannya dan memberi Megumi senyuman lembut khas Kise, namun terlihat dengan jelas kekecewaan dimatanya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, **Hakutoku-san**." Kata Kise sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Megumi yang masih mematung.

'Iya, begini lebih baik...' Kata Megumi dalam hati. Tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, tapi entah kenapa Megumi sangat malas untuk mengikutinya, ini pertama kalinya dia membolos. Dia sekarang berada dihalaman belakang, tempat favoritnya. Tiba-tiba...

"**Ha-Ku-To-Ku-San**..." Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

'Degg' Batin Megumi. Dan benar saja saat dia menoleh kebelakang, terlihatlah sekumpulan anak perempuan fans fanatik Kise.

"**Ayo kita 'main'**..." Kata 'pemimpin' di grup itu.

Kelas 1-C jam ini bebas karena guru yang mengajar tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, Kise yang bosan akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kelas dan bermain basket untuk menghilangkan perasaan 'galau' yang sedang dirasakannya. Diapun pergi ke loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya, kebetulan dia melihat loker milik Megumi agak terbuka, karena penasaran diapun mendekatinya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Dia melihat sepatu megumi yang didalamnya terdapat paku payung, dan Kise membaca sebuah surat yang didalamnya berisi tulisan 'JAUHI KISE-SAMA' dengan tinta merah dan juga pecahan-pecahan kaca. Kise pun meremas kertas itu dengan kasar.

"Jadi karena ini... Bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadarinya." Kata Kise pelan, tapi nada suara dan tatapan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. Diapun langsung berlari menuju kelas 1-A dan membuka pintunya tanpa permisi, tidak peduli bahwa sedang berlangsung pelajaran.

"Kyaa! Kise-kun!" mendadak kelas 1-A ramai dengan nama itu (terutama anak-anak perempuannya).

"Apa Megu- Eh, Hakutoku-san ada?!" Tanya Kise tanpa mempedulikan reaksi siswa dan guru disitu.

"Ah... Hakutoku-san? Aku tidak melihatnya semenjak jam istirahat selesai..." Jawab seorang siswi. Dan Kise langsung melesat pergi mencari Megumi keseluruh gedung, hingga keatap, namun tidak ditemukan.

'Sial... Kemana dia?!' Kata Kise kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan halaman belakang tempat favorit Megumi dan langsung menuju kesana. Sementara Megumi saat ini...

"Wah, wah... Kemana suara dan tatapan galakmu itu wakil ketua OSIS?" Kata 'pemimpin' grup itu dengan nada mengejek sambil menjambak rambut panjang Megumi. Namun Megumi hanya menatapnya kosong.

"JAWAB!" Bentak anak perempuan itu lagi, kali ini sambil menamparnya. Namun Megumi masih tidak merespon.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah Ayumi! Lihat dia tidak merespon apapun sejak tadi..." Kata anak perempuan tadi pada sang pemimpin grup yang ternyata bernama Ayumi.

"Sepertinya kau benar, nah..." Kata Ayumi, lalu ia mengambil gunting dari sakunya. "Aku ingin tahu apa dia masih bisa tenang jika rambutnya yang indah ini kugunting habis?" Kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum sadis. Mendengar itu Megumipun membelalakan matanya, tapi sebuah suara membuat mereka menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Kise. Dia benar-benar murka.

"Ki-Kise-sama..." Cicit para fansnya. Kise hanya menatap tajam pada mereka, dan matanya beralih pada Megumi yang sekarang menatapnya lemas, pipinya merah, dan ujung bibir kirinya sedikit berdarah, baju seragamnya juga kotor. Kise langsung menghampiri Megumi dan menggendongnya ala bridal style sambil memeluknya erat.

"Ki-Kise-sama... I-ini..." Kata Ayumi ketakutan.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar. Aku kecewa pada kalian semua karena berani melukai orang yang berharga untukku." Kata Kise dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kise yang seperti itu. Kise pun segera pergi dari situ dan membawa Megumi ke klinik.

Selesai mengobati luka-luka Megumi dan mengganti baju Megumi dengan baju olahraga, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Saat Megumi akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Kise memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf." Kata Kise. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Eh?" Kata Megumi bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Maaf karena aku tidak menyadarinya kalau penggemarku membuat masalah denganmu, maaf karena akar permasalahan ini adalah aku, maaf karena pada akhirnya akulah yang paling melukai Megumichi..." Kata Kise dan ia jatuh terduduk dihadapan Megumi.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku juga salah karena menutupi ini semua darimu, seandainya aku lebih terbuka padamu... Aku juga minta maaf Kise... Maaf ya?" Kata Megumi yang sekarang duduk dihadapan Kise, dan memberinya pelukan hangat yang dengan senang hati Kise balas pelukan itu.

"Aku berjanji, kali ini aku akan melindungi Megumichi..." Bisik Kise.

**Esok Harinya**

"Huaaah... Latihan hari ini melelahkan sekali-ssu!" Kata Kise lemas. Sekarang dia duduk di bench, bersebelahan dengan kaptennya sambil meminum sebotol air mineral yang langsung habis seketika.

"Siapa suruh kau kemarin bolos!" Kata Kasamatsu.

"Eeh... Tapi kan sudah kujelaskan alasannya-ssu!"

"Alasan, DI-TO-LAK!"

"_Hidoii_-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil nangis _lebay_. Tiba-tiba... 'Kruuuk'.

"Aaah... Aku lapar-ssu..." Keluh Kise.

"Nih." Kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Aaah! Megumichi!" Kata Kise senang.

"Berisik! Ini ambilah, aku membuat bekal terlalu banyak hari ini, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk kemarin." Kata Megumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Melihat itu Kise jadi tertawa.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata Megumichi itu _tsundere_ ya..." Kata Kise dengan nada menggoda.

"_U-Urusai_! Siapa yang _tsundere_,hah?!" Bantah Megumi dengan muka merona.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_... _Arigatou naa_ Megumichi..." Kata Kise tulus disertai senyumnya.

"Ukh... Sudahlah.."

"Oh iya, biar aku ulangi pernyataanku yang waktu itu, aku menyukai Megumichi, ayo kita pacaran!" Kata Kise _to the point_ dan sengaja dengan nada yang keras.

"EEEH?!" Mendengar ucapan Kise, semua orang yang berada di gym pun langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua. Wajah Megumi benar-benar merah sekarang.

"A-Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Megumi (lagi).

"Eeh? Kenapa?" Kata Kise kecewa.

"Iya, kenapa Megumi, terima saja!" Kata Rika yang berada disitu.

"Ha-habisnya... Kise selalu dikelilingi para gadis cantik dan dia juga memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya dengan rasa sukanya?!" Kata Megumi sambil menunduk malu. Mendengar itu, Kise langsung menggenggam tangan Megumi.

"Sekalipun banyak gadis cantik disekitarku, bagiku hanya Megumichi yang nomor satu dihatiku-ssu." Kata Kise sungguh-sungguh. Mendengar itu wajah Megumi menjadi sangat-sangat merah mengalahkan tomat busuk(?) sekarang.

"Ukh... Te-terserah kau saja!" Kata Megumi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kise, dan buru-buru berjalan keluar gym karena tidak kuat menahan malu.

"Eh?! Apa itu artinya iya Megumichi?!" Kata Kise girang sambil mengejar Megumi.

"Terseraaah!" Jawab Megumi.

"Benarkah?! Berarti kita sekarang kita pacaran ya!"

"_Mou_! _Urusai yo baka _Kise!" Kata Megumi sambil memukul Kise.

"_Aaah_! _Matte yo_ Megumichi! Megumichiii! Panggil Kise, yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Megumi.

'Pasangan bodoh.' Batin semua yang ada di gym.

**END?**

**Author's note:**

**Huaaaa! Akhirnya beres juga... Ini adalah collab fic with Sirius-san yang idenya kita dapet pas pusing mikirin UAS dan tugas yang menggunung. **

**(Lah terus apa hubungannya sama bikin fic?) Yaentahlah... xD *ditendang**

**Kita sengaja bikin fic dengan tema yang sama yaitu 'Kisah cinta Kiseki no Sedai' dengan chara yang sama, tapi cerita yang berbeda, hehe...**

**Gaje banget ya itu endingnya... hehehe gomenne minna... "-w-a *plakk**

**Masih ada 5 chap lagi...**

**Dan tokoh selanjutnya adalaaah... ng? Siapa ya? Liat nanti aja deh... Iya gak Sirius-san? *kedip-kedip* #dihajar XD**

**Terakhir... Review please! :3**

**P.S: Jangan lupa baca yang punya Sirius-san ya! *promo* #plakk**


	2. Chapter 2

Asahina Shizuka, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang ceria dan sangat suka tanaman. Bagaimana kisah 'cinta'nya dengan sang 'phantom sixth man' yang merupakan teman kecilnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISEKI NO SEDAI NO KOI MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki, Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Kuroko x OC (Shizuka Asahina)**

**Warning : Agak OOC**

**Chapter 2: The Phantom and Gardener**

"Uwaaa! Aku telat ke klub!" Kata Shizuka panik sambil memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Yaampun Shizuka-chan! Tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu kan? Lagipula tanaman tidak akan mati hanya karena terlambat menyiramnya kan!" Kata Mako temannya.

"Tidak bisa! Jam-jam seperti ini bagus jika menyiram tanaman, dan nanti akan berpengaruh pada pertumbuhannya!" Sangkal Shizuka.

"Hhh... _Ha'i ha'i_..." Kata Mako akhirnya. Dia malas menanggapi Shizuka yang selalu berubah menjadi serius jika menyangkut tanaman.

"Yosh! Aku pergi duluan ya _minna_! Mako-chan!" Pamit Shizuka sambil berlari terburu-buru keluar kelasnya.

"Fufufu... Asahina lucu sekali ya!" Tawa salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya dia hanya tertarik pada tanaman, padahal dia manis loh!" Timpal anak yang lain yang langsung disetujui oleh anak-anak lain (khususnya laki-laki). Shizuka memang manis, dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang selalu di _ponytail_, mata yang besar dengan iris berwarna seperti rambutnya dan tubuh yang mungil dibanding anak seusianya (152 cm) tapi disitulah daya tariknya, belum lagi sifat ceria dan ramahnya yang membuatnya banyak disukai teman-temannya.

'_Mou... Ini gara-gara sensei memberi tugas tambahan! Huft... harus cepat_!' Batin Shizuka, dia berlari sangat cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan... BRUAGH! Diapun menabrak orang (anak laki-laki) didepannya.

"_Ittai_..." Rintih keduanya.

"Oi Kuroko! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Seru sebuah suara lain dari jauh.

'_Kuroko_?' Batin Shizuka, dia sepertinya familiar dengan nama itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko singkat dan diapun melihat kearah gadis yang menabraknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko padanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Shizukapun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mulai berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Maaf sudah menabrak-eh? Kuroko-kun?! Kau benar-benar Kuroko-kun kan?!" Kata Shizuka riang saat melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Etto... Kau Asahina-san kan?" Kata Kuroko berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah Shizuka.

"Iya! Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku!" Kata Asahina disertai senyum.

"Iya, tentu saja, kita satu TK kan?" Jawab Kuroko.

"Un! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi disini! Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Shizuka semangat. Dia sangat senang bertemu teman dekatnya saat TK dulu.

"Aku di 1-B. Kau?"

"Aku 1-D!" Jawab Shizuka, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Tanaman! Maaf ya Kuroko-kun, aku harus pergi, maaf karena sudah menabrakmu! _Jaa ne_, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya!" Kata Asahina, lalu dia pergi sambil berlari lagi, tidak lupa dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko sebelum pergi. Kagami pun menghampiri Kuroko yang sendirian setelah ditinggal Shizuka.

"Siapa anak tadi Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

"Teman TK-ku Kagami-kun, Asahina Shizuka." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hee... Begitu."

"Oh iya Kagami-kun, sepertinya kita harus cepat pergi ke gym sebelum pelatih marah."

"Ah! _Shimatta_! Bisa-bisa porsi latihan kita ditambah! Ayo cepat Kuroko!" Kata Kagami, mereka berduapun berlari kearah gymnasium sambil membayangkan wajah seram Riko yang mengamuk karena mereka telat latihan. Sementara itu Shizuka...

"Aaa! Maaf aku terlambat tanaman-tanamanku tersayang..." Kata Shizuka sambil mengambil sapu halaman dan membersihkan daun-daun disitu, tidak lupa mencabuti rumput liar, lalu ia mengambil selang, menyalakan air, dan mulai menyirami tanaman disitu.

"Fufu... Cepatlah mekar ya bunga-bunga yang cantik..." Kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum dan mulai bersenandung kecil. Dia sangat bahagia bersama tanaman-tanaman itu. Selesai menyirami tanaman, diapun mengecek peralatan berkebun, lalu merapihkannya dan mencatat kegiatannya di agenda klub berkebun. Anggota klub berkebun memang tidak banyak dan beberapa seniornya juga sudah tidak aktif, Shizukalah yang paling aktif disini karena dia memang sangat menyukai tanaman. Selesai melakukan itu dia terduduk di bangku panjang yang ada disitu sambil menikmati angin sore. Tidak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam. Tiba-tiba...

"Asahina-san."

"Huaaa! K-K-K-Kuroko-kun?!" Jerit Shizuka terkejut saat melihat teman kecilnya.

"Iya. Maaf Mengejutkanmu, Asahina-san." Kata Kuroko.

"Fuuh... Kau ini... Belum pulang?" Tanya Shizuka.

"Aku baru selesai dari kegiatan klub dan melihat Asahina-san sendirian disini. Asahina-san sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"A-ah... Aku keasikan disini, sampai-sampai lupa waktu, hahaha..." Jawab Shizuka disertai tawa garing.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Lagipula ini sudah gelap." Tawar Kuroko.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apakah? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Kata Shizuka riang. Diapun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan bersama Kuroko.

"Apa Kuroko-kun masih tinggal di rumah yang lama?" Tanya Shizuka.

"Yah, begitulah, ngomong-ngomong setelah pindah ke Hokaido saat TK, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di 'Pine Mansion'... Aku tinggal sendiri karena orang tuaku masih di Hokaido. Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun ikut klub apa?"

"Aku ikut klub basket."

"Hee... Kau melanjutkannya ya... Aku selalu menonton pertandinganmu selama SMP loh, walaupun hanya lewat TV sih... Timmu hebat!" Puji Shizuka.

"Terima kasih Asahina-san." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi Kuroko-kun tidak berubah ya..." Kata Shizuka tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Kurokopun menatapnya bingung.

"Hmm... Apa ya? Masih seperti dulu, Kuroko-kun yang terlalu kaku dan formal, memiliki keberadaan yang tipis dan sulit disadari, tidak menonjol..." Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Shizuka seperti ada panah kasat mata yang menembus Kuroko.

"Tapi..." Lanjut Shizuka. "Kuroko-kun yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh juga tidak berubah, benar-benar Kuroko-kun yang selalu kusukai!" Kata Shizuka akhirnya tidak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, mendengar kalimat terakhir itu entah kenapa pipi Kuroko terasa memanas, untunglah Shizuka tidak melihat wajah Kuroko, jika iya, Shizuka bisa melihat pipi Kuroko memerah sekarang.

"Te-terima kasih..." Kata Kuroko pelan. Sementara Shizuka hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun... Kenapa dijalanan banyak yang menjual coklat dan banyak pernak-pernik pink ya?" Kata Shizuka polos.

"Sepertinya karena satu minggu lagi valentine days, Asahina-san..." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hmm... Valentine ya..." Gumam Shizuka. "Ah... Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun suka coklat kan?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya..." Kata Shizuka, diapun menghampiri salah satu stand coklat dan membeli sebatang coklat.

"Ini untuk Kuroko-kun!" Kata Shizuka lagi sambil memberikan coklat yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh... Tapi bukannya valentine masih satu minggu lagi ya?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Memangnya memberikan coklat harus dihari valentine ya?" Tanya Shizuka balik.

"Tidak sih... Hanya saja..." Kurokopun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Hanya saja?" Kata Shizuka penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Kuroko.

"Tidak, lupakan saja... Terima kasih Asahina-san." Kata Kuroko akhirnya. Diapun menerima coklat dari Shizuka.

"_Nee_, Kuroko-kun, berhentilah memanggilku Asahina, panggil saja Shizuka, kita teman sejak kecil kan?" Pinta Shizuka.

"_Wakarimashita_. _Jaa_, Shizuka-san."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Kata Shizuka.

"Sampai disini saja Kuroko-kun, rumahku sudah dekat! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" Kata Shizuka lagi sesampainya di perempatan jalan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Shizuka-san..." Kata Kuroko.

"_Ha'i_~ Terima kasih banyak ya Kuroko-kun! _Matta Ashita_!" Kata Shizuka riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko, yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Kuroko.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Aku ingin memberikan coklat pada Takamura dari kelas 1A!" Kata seorang siswi perempuan.

"Kalau aku ingin memberikannya pada Suzuki-kun!" Timpal siswi lain.

"Kalau aku ingin memberi pada Izuki-senpai!" Kata siswi yang lain lagi, dan seterusnya. Mereka terus membicarakan pada siapa coklat yang akan mereka berikan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Shizuka yang baru datang pada teman-teman perempuannya.

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Shizuka-chan!" Sapa Mako yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka.

"_Ohayou_ Mako-chan, _minna_... Jadi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Shizuka lagi.

"Kami sedang membicarakan valentine nanti Shizuka-chan, kami berencana akan membuat coklat bersama, apa Shizuka-chan berminat?" Ajak Rina salah satu teman Shizuka.

"Mana mungkin Shizuka-chan tertarik kan? Dia-" Belum selesai Mako berbicara, Shizuka menyelanya.

"Aku mau ikut!" Jawab Shizuka semangat.

"E-eh?! Serius?!" Kata Mako kaget.

"Un!" Kata Shizuka mantap.

"Hee? Kau membuat coklat valentine untuk siapa? Jangan bilang untuk dimakan sendiri..." Kata Mizuki.

"_Hidoiii_! Aku ingin membuat untuk teman kecilku..." Kata Shizuka sambil cemberut karena mendengar kata-kata Mizuki.

"Eeeh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" Kata teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Habis, kemarin aku memberikan dia coklat, tapi dia bilang 'Valentine days kan seminggu lagi' jadi kupikir dia akan lebih senang jika kuberi coklat lagi di valentine days nanti..." Jawab Shizuka polos.

"Kyaaa! Akhirnya musim semi Shizuka-chan datang juga!" Kata Mako sambil memeluk Shizuka.

"E-eh?" Respon Shizuka bingung.

"Iya, syukurlah, kupikir dia akan menikahi tanaman-tanaman itu." Kata Rina terharu.

"Tenang saja Shizuka-chan! Aku akan membantumu membuat coklat yang sangat enak untuk teman kecilmu itu!" Seru Nina sambil menggenggam tangan Shizuka.

"Eeeh?!" Shizuka semakin bingung melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Dan akhirnya Shizuka hanya menatap bingung sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria karena sekarang teman-teman perempuannya heboh membicarakan seperti apa teman kecil Shizuka

'_Apa seistimewa itu memberi coklat dihari valentine_?' Batin Shizuka. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merayakan valentine, karena dia berpikir memberi coklat tidak harus valentine kan?

**3 Hari Kemudian**

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa Shizuka melakukan aktivitasnya di klub berkebun, dia mulai membersihkan taman dan rumah kaca, merapihkan tanaman dan terakhir menyiramnya. Setelah itu dia mengecek peralatan berkebun dan menulis kegiatannya di agenda klub. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar pluit basket dari gym, karena letak klub berkebun dan gym lumayan dekat.

'_Kuroko-kun sepertinya masih latihan..._' Pikir Shizuka. Dia sangat senang bertemu Kuroko lagi, dia sangat meridukan teman kecilnya itu setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu.

'_Apa aku pergi melihatnya latihan saja ya_?' Pikir Shizuka lagi. Diapun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi ke gymnasium untuk melihat Kuroko latihan. Sesampainya disana, Shizuka tidak berani masuk, dia hanya mengintip dari pintu masuk gymnasium dan melihat Kuroko yang sedang berlatih. Melihat Kuroko yang sedang berlatih dengan serius entah kenapa membuatnya terpesona.

'_Kuroko-kun memang sangat berbeda saat bermain basket... Dia terlihat benar-benar keren...'_ Batin Shizuka. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri melihat Kuroko dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

'_A-aku kenapa_?' Kata Shizuka sambil memegang dadanya, sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau latihan basket sudah selesai dan saat ini Kuroko sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Shizuka-san?" Panggil Kuroko.

"E-eh? Ah... Ku-Kuroko-kun?" Kata Shizuka kaget, wajahnya agak memerah melihat Kuroko berdiri dihadapannya. Sementara itu didalam para anggota tim basket berbisik-bisik.

"Siapa anak itu? Manis sekali..." Kata Koganei dengan mata 'bling-bling'.

"Iya, dia mungil sekali ya..." Kata Izuki, sementara Mitobe dan Hyuga menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Katanya dia teman kecil Kuroko sih..." Jawab Kagami santai.

"Eeeh? Teman kecil? Beruntung sekali ya Kuroko... Sudah memiliki teman SMP yang cantik dan seksi seperti Momoi-san, dan dia juga memiliki teman kecil yang manis..." Kata Teppei iri. Riko yang penasaran pun memilih langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan Shizuka.

"Hee? Siapa ini Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Riko sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Dia teman kecilku, namanya Asahina Shizuka, Shizuka-san, ini pelatihku, Aida Riko-san." Kata Kuroko memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Asahina Shizuka _desu_... _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..." Kata Shizuka sopan.

"Ah, _watashiwa_ Aida Riko _desu_, Riko _tomoshimasu_, _douzo yoroshiku naa_ Shizuka-chan!" Kata Riko ramah. "Bagaimana jika kau masuk saja sambil menunggu Kuroko-kun ganti baju? Diluar dingin kan?" Ajak Riko ramah.

"Pelatih benar, ayo masuk saja Shizuka-san." Timpal Kuroko.

"Ba-baik... Maaf mengganggu." Kata Shizuka. Diapun masuk kedalam gym dan berkenalan dengan para anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Nee shizuka-chan, bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami ke Maji Burger?" Tawar Riko.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kata Shizuka ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, makin ramai makin seru!" Kata Teppei sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sesampainya disana mereka pun memesan makanan dan Shizuka kaget melihat porsi makan Kagami yang luar biasa, yang hanya dijawab 'Itu biasa untuknya' oleh para anggota tim basket. Merekapun mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai Kuroko pada Shizuka.

"Nee Shizuka-chan, kudengar kalian satu TK? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Koganei.

"Iya, itu benar... Tapi saat masuk SD aku pindah ke Hokaido." Jawab Shizuka.

"Waktu Kuroko-kun TK seperti apa?" Tanya Riko.

"Iya-iya, seperti apa dia dulu? Apa _invisible _juga seperti sekarang?" Tambah Hyuga dan anggota lain.

"_Senpai_..." Kata Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

"Hmm... Begitulah, sejak kecil entah kenapa Kuroko-kun memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, jadi jarang ada yang menyadarinya..." Kata Shizuka sambil tertawa kecil mengingat Kuroko pernah tidak kebagian tempat untuk tidur siang karena _sensei_nya dulu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dan berakhir tidur bersama dengan Shizuka, atau saat pembagian snack Kuroko tidak kebagian dan banyak lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa dekat?" Tanya Riko lagi.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko-kun, awalnya malah kukira Kuroko-kun itu hantu karena jarang ada anak-anak yang menyadari keberadaanya, aku hanya penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang selalu bermain bola sendirian..." Kata Shizuka sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

"Nee, kenapa kau selalu bermain sendiri?" Sapa Shizuka kecil pada Kuroko yang saat ini bermain sendirian dengan bola merah miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, jadi yasudah aku main sendirian saja..." Jawab Kuroko kecil kalem.

"Hee... Kasihan... Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama saja?" Ajak Shizuka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kita teman kan?" Kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum. Dan setelah itu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Tapi saat kelulusan TK mendadak Shizuka harus pindah ke Hokaido karena pekerjaan orang tua Shizuka.

"Hiks... Aku tidak mau pindah ke Hokaido... Aku mau disini saja dan masuk ke SD yang sama dengan Kuroko-kun hiks..." Tangis Shizuka didepan Kuroko. Dia dan Kuroko bertemu sehari sebelum keluarga Shizuka akan pindah. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menepuk puncak kepala Shizuka dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa ko' Asahina-chan, walaupun kita berpisah, kita tetap teman kan? Dan aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi... Tersenyumlah." Kata Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Shizuka.

"Be-benarkah? _Arigatou_ Kuroko-kun!" Kata Shizuka sambil mengusap air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum, Kurokopun mengangguk mantap.

"Shizuka... Kau disini rupanya..."

"Ibu!" Kata Shizuka menghampiri ibunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, kita masih harus mengemasi barang-barangmu." Ajak ibu Shizuka.

"Un... Baiklah..." Jawab Shizuka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu ya Asahina-chan... Sayonara..." Kata Kuroko sambil berjalan pergi.

"_Ma-matte_ Kuroko-kun!" Panggil Shizuka. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi ya?! Janji ya?!" Kata Shizuka lagi.

"Iya. Aku janji." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah... Bye-bye Kuroko-kun!" Kata Shizuka riang sambil melambaikan tangannya dan Kuroko pun membalas lambaian tangannya. Dan merekapun tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu.

**Flashback Off**

"...Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar mengenai Kuroko-kun, aku tidak sengaja menonton pertandingan basket tingkat SMP dari TV, dan ada tim basket yang dijuluki '_Kiseki no Sedai_' karena penasaran, akupun menontonnya, saat menonton pertandingan itu aku tidak sengaja melihat Kuroko-kun bermain... Aku sangat senang saat tahu Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja dan permainannya keren..." Kata Shizuka mengakhiri ceritanya disertai senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Huaaa, keren!" Komentar para anggota basket.

"Apa Shizuka-chan juga tahu kalau Kuroko bersekolah di Seirin?" Tanya Teppei. Shizukapun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Kuroko-kun berada di Tokyo, tapi aku tidak tahu pastinya dia bersekolah dimana... Kebetulan orang tuaku mengijinkanku bersekolah di Tokyo, dan apartemen yang disewakan dekat dengan Seirin, jadilah aku memilih Seirin, dan beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun." Jawab Shizuka.

"Benar-benar seperti takdir, iya kan Kuroko-kun?" Kata Riko. Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pertannyaan terakhir dariku! Shizuka-chan apa kau menyukai Kuroko-kun?!" Tanya Riko semangat. Wajah Kuroko dan Shizukapun memerah mendengar pertanyaan Riko.

'_Mereka berdua manis sekali_...' Batin semua yang ada disitu. Perlahan kepala Shizuka mengangguk.

"Te-tentu saja, aku sangat menyukai Kuroko-kun... Dia temanku yang sangat berharga..." Jawab Shizuka. Mendengar itu entah kenapa Kuroko merasa 'sedikit' kecewa. Dan hening diantara mereka semua.

"_Ma-maa_... Sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Kata Kagami memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ah! Kau benar Kagami! Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Teppei. Mereka semuapun bubar, dan seperti biasa, Kuroko mengantar Shizuka pulang. Hening diantara mereka berdua. Sesampainya di perempatan menuju rumah Shizuka...

"Ba-baiklah... Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Kuroko-kun!" Kata Shizuka dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Iya, sampai nanti Shizuka-san..." Kata Kuroko, tapi saat Kuroko akan berjalan pergi, Shizuka menarik tangannya.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun... Soal aku yang menyukai Kuroko-kun, itu bukanlah kebohongan!" Entah kenapa Shizuka sangat ingin mengatakan itu. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu..." Jawab Kuroko kemudian, diapun menepuk kepala Shizuka. "_Jaa, oyasumi _Shizuka..." Kata Kuroko tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'san' di nama Shizuka. Mendengar itu wajah Shizuka merona.

"_O-oyasumi_ Kuroko-kun..." Jawab Shizuka. Dan merekapun berpisah.

**Esok Harinya (13 Februari)**

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai membuat coklat valentine bersama!" Seru Mizuki teman sekelas Shizuka yang dibalas dengan semangat oleh anak-anak perempuan lainnya termasuk Shizuka. Saat ini mereka berada di rumah Mizuki. Mereka semua memperhatikan dengan serius instruksi dari Nina (Karena dia yang paling ahli dalam membuat coklat). Mereka semuapun mulai mengiris kecil coklat batangan yang sudah disediakan dan mulai memanaskannya, setelah itu merekapun menaruhnya ke cetakan, ada yang mencampurnya dengan strawberry dan sebagainya lalu mendinginkannya. Shizuka sendiri membuat coklat dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih. 'Karena Kuroko-kun suka vanila, jadi aku juga memakai coklat putih.' Pikirnya.

"Nee, Shizuka-chan, kenapa kau malah mencetaknya menggunakan cetakan bulat dan err... baju?" Tanya Mako saat melihat cetakan Shizuka.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shizuka balik.

"Biasanya kan coklat valentine itu berbentuk hati atau boneka, bunga, dan lain-lain..." Jelas Mako.

"Ooo begitu... Tapi kurasa yang disebutkan Mako-chan tadi kurang cocok dengan imejnya..." Kata Shizuka.

"Ha?" Kata makoto bingung.

"Memangnya orang yang ingin kau beri itu siapa dan seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Nina penasaran.

"Hmm... Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, temanku sejak kecil... Dia dari klub basket. Dia orang yang seperti apa ya? Yang pasti orangnya itu sangat baik!" Jelas Shizuka ceria.

"Hee... Begitu ya..." Kata Nina sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau menyukainya ya Shizuka-chan?" Kata Mizuki jahil.

"Eh? Tentu saja kan... kami kan teman sejak kecil." Jawab Shizuka enteng. Mendengar itu teman-temannya ber_sweatdrop_ ria(?).

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu Shizuka-chan... Tapi suka sebagai perempuan terhadap laki-laki!" Kata Rina gemas.

"Ng... Itu suka yang seperti apa? Apa beda dengan suka sebagai teman?" Tanya Shizuka bingung.

'_Ukh... Dia ini payah sekali_...' Batin teman-teman Shizuka.

"Hhh... Tentu saja beda! Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tanaman sih... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Pokoknya kau ingin dia juga berbalik menyukaimu, kau selalu merasa nyaman bila didekatnya, dan kadang hanya melihatnya saja jantungmu selalu berdebar lebih keras... Oia, kau juga akan merasa sesak jika dia dekat-dekat perempuan lain... Kira-kira begitulah." Jelas Nina panjang (walaupun sebetulnya dia sendiri juga bingung dalam menjelaskannya).

" Hmm... Begitu ya... Aku tidak tahu..." Kata Shizuka bingung.

'_Perasaanku pada Kuroko-kun ya..._' Batin Shizuka.

"Ah... Coklatnya sudah keras! Ayo kita hias!" Ajak Mizuki.

Shizukapun mulai menghias coklat buatannya, yang berbentuk baju dia menulis angka sebelas dan memberinya motif seperti _uniform_ basket Seirin, lalu untuk coklat yang berbentuk bulat, dia menghiasnya sehingga membentuk seperti bola basket.

Selesai menghias, Shizukapun memasukan coklat buatannya kedalam kotak dan membungkusnya dengan kertas kado putih bercorak polkadot merah, tidak lupa dia juga memberikan hiasan pita berwarna merah.

'_Semoga Kuroko-kun senang menerimanya_...' Harap shizuka sambil tersenyum.

**Hari Valentine, 14 Februari**

Sejak pagi, sepanjang jalan disekolahnya Shizuka melihat banyak sekali anak perempuan memberi coklat pada anak laki-laki, bahkan sampai sekarang (pulang sekolah) dia masih melihat anak perempuan yang memberi coklat.

'_Aku juga harus cepat memberi coklat ini pada Kuroko-kun_!' Batinnya. Diapun pergi menuju gymnasium tempat berlatih klub basket. Sesampainya disana, diapun melihat sosok Kuroko dan berniat menghampirinya. Namun niatnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis.

"Tetsu-kun!" Panggil gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu. Entah kenapa Shizuka memutuskan untuk melihat dari jauh. Dia melihat gadis cantik itu memeluk Kuroko dan memberinya coklat.

'_Ke-kenapa dadaku sakit melihat gadis itu memeluk Kuroko-kun? Gadis itu siapa?_' Batin Shizuka. Diapun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah kaca tempat klub berkebun, tanpa ia sadari Kuroko melihatnya.

Dirumah kaca, Shizuka membersihkan daun-daun yang berguguran atau layu dari tanaman, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya itu diapun berjongkok memperhatikan tanaman disitu.

"Hmm... Melihat kalian rasanya membuat tenang..." Kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum pada tanaman-tanaman tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat lagi dengan gadis yang tadi memeluk Kuroko. "Ukh... Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak..." Lanjutnya lemas.

'_Kau juga akan merasa sesak jika dia dekat-dekat perempuan lain..._' Tiba-tiba penjelasan Nina tentang 'suka' teringat dibenaknya.

"Apa ini artinya aku menyukai Kuroko-kun?" Bisik Shizuka. Diapun melihat bingkisan coklat valentine untuk Kuroko dan mengambilnya sambil menatap bingkisan itu sedih.

"Sebaiknya tidak jadi kuberikan sajalah..." Kata Shizuka sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya sebuah suara dan itu membuat Shizuka sangat kaget.

"Huaaa! K-K-Kuroko-kun?! Sejak kapan?!" Kata Shizuka kaget. '_Untung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung_!' Pikirnya.

"Sejak tadi. Kenapa tadi Shizuka-san pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah.. Ng... Itu... Tadinya aku mau memberikan ini padamu, tapi saat melihat pacarmu datang aku jadi tidak enak mengganggu kalian, dan aku takut dia salah paham, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja hehehe..." Kata Shizuka sambil tertawa garing. Mendengar itu Kuroko hanya diam saja.

"Ah iya! Selamat ya! Pacarmu cantik sekali Kuroko-kun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau punya pacar secantik itu? Dasar!" Kata Shizuka lagi, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum dihadapan Kuroko walau saat ini hatinya sangat sakit.

"...Yang kau maksud pacarku itu, maksudnya Momoi-san?" Kata Kuroko akhirnya.

"Eh?" Kata Shizuka bingung.

"Kau salah paham Shizuka-san, Momoi-san bukan pacarku, dia manager tim basketku saat SMP." Jelas Kuroko.

"E-Eh... Tapi tadi dia memelukmu..." Kata Shizuka ragu.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu Shizuka-san." Jelas Kuroko lagi.

"Be-begitu ya... hahaha..." Kata Shizuka malu sekaligus bingung harus bereaksi apa. '_Fuuh syukurla-eh?! Kenapa aku bersyukur?!'_ Teriak Shizuka dalam hati sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang sekarang memerah.

"Jadi Shizuka-san... Boleh kuminta jatahku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Jatah apa maksudmu?"

"Itu." Kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk bungkusan coklat valentine.

"U-un..." Kata Shizuka sambil mengangguk malu dan dia menyerahkannya pada Kuroko. "_Ha-happy Valentine day _Kuroko-kun_..._" Kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis, sehingga membuat pipi Kuroko memerah.

"Te-terima kasih Shizuka-san..." Kata Kuroko. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Ajaknya.

"Un! Ayo!" Shizukapun segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang awalnya terkejut pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

'_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tapi untuk saat ini, ini saja sudah cukup_.' Batin Shizuka.

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Yeeeiiiyy! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! *sembah sujud(?)***

**Sumfeh, pas bikin chapter ini otak lagi ngeblank banget jadi beginilah, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, terutama endingnya... m(_ _)m**

**Oke, ditunggu review, saran, kritik, dll-nya :3**

**Terakhir, Happy Valentine day minna-san! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**KISEKI NO SEDAI NO KOI MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki, Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Midorima Shintarou x OC (Amano Kasumi)**

**Warning : Agak OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : The Shooter's Love Story**

'Dia ada lagi...' Batin sosok berkacamata berambut hijau yang saat ini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang dipegangnya. Saat ini dia sedang mengamati (secara diam-diam tentunya) sesosok gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya yang sedang membaca novel dibangku pojok perpustakaan kota.

"Mengamatinya lagi eh, Shin-chan?" Goda partnernya yang berambut hitam, Takao.

"Diamlah Takao, aku tidak sedang mengamatinya-nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan gadis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya tersebut.

"Chee... Dasar _tsundere_... Kapan kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau tidak berusaha mendekatinya dan hanya memandangnya dari jauh seperti itu?" Cibir Takao.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya-nanodayo!"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukainya loh, Shin-chan..." Kata Takao yang saat ini semakin senang menggodanya. Mendengar itu Midorimapun semakin terpojok.

"Ukh, terserah kau saja! Memang lebih baik aku tidak kemari denganmu-nanodayo!"

"Hee... Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau bilang begitu ya Shin-chan? Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap mengajakku, hahahaha!" Tawa Takao.

"_Urusai _Takao-nodayo!" Kata Midorima keras dengan wajah memerah sambil berdiri dari kursinya, dan "Ssst!" Kata para pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain sambil menatap kearah mereka.

"Ups... _Sumimasen_..." Kata Takao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai cengiran bodohnya, sementara Midorima kembali duduk dikursinya sambil membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya. Tanpa sengaja Midorima melihat gadis itu sedang menatap kearahnya dan Takao lalu dia tertawa kecil, sehingga membuat pipi Midorima kembali merona dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini setiap Sabtu dan Minggu ataupun saat tidak ada latihan basket Midorima menjadi rajin ke perpustakaan kota dengan berbagai alasan, entah mengerjakan tugas, mencari buku, dan sebagainya, padahal tujuan utamanya hanyalah melihat gadis tersebut. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, padahal dia belum pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu sekalipun, bahkan namanyapun dia tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik dengan gadis tersebut, tapi bodohnya dia tidak berusaha mencari tahu, baginya menatap gadis itu saja sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu ini seperti biasa Midorima mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, namun bedanya kali ini Takao tidak bersamanya, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup membuat Midorima kapok membawa Takao bersamanya, lagipula menurut ramalan Oha Asa, hari ini Cancer harus berhati-hati dengan Scorpio, karena Scorpio akan membuat Cancer kerepotan. Karena itulah dia tidak ingin bersama Takao untuk hari ini, walaupun dia sekarang agak kerepotan karena tidak ada 'budak' yang selalu membonceng sepeda(gerobak)nya. Diapun memasuki perpustakaan, namun orang-orang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh karena dia membawa-bawa _lucky item_nya hari ini, yaitu boneka anak ayam berwarna kuning (Piyo-chan) dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang diapun pergi menuju rak buku yang berisi ramalan-ramalan dan mitos-mitos.

Saat sedang mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik, pandangannya teralihkan oleh sesosok gadis yang rupanya menarik perhatiannya beberapa minggu ini dan saat ini dia sedang berusaha menggapai buku di susunan rak yang cukup tinggi. Melihat itupun Midorima menghampirinya.

"Nghh... Sedikit lagi..." Desis gadis itu sambil berusaha menggapai buku tersebut, bahkan dia sampai berjinjit, namun tetap saja tidak sampai.

'Kenapa tinggi sekali sih? Atau aku yang kurang tinggi?' Batin gadis itu kesal. Diapun masih berusaha mengambilnya dan '_cetit_' tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sakit dan diapun kehilangan keseimbangan hingga nyaris terjatuh jika tidak ada Midorima yang menangkapnya, sehingga saat ini tubuh sang gadis bersandar pada tubuh Midorima.

"Kau tidak apa-apa-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Sang gadis yang masih agak '_shock_' itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Kau mau buku yang mana? Biar kuambilkan-nanodayo." Kata Midorima lagi.

"Ah... Sebelum itu..." Kata sang gadis. Dan Midorimapun baru sadar, bahwa posisi mereka masih sama dengan tangan Midorima yang memegang pundak gadis tersebut.

"Hu-hua! Maaf-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima kaget sekaligus malu. Diapun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Tidak perlu minta maaf ko'. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, kalau kau tidak menangkapku pasti aku sudah terjatuh tadi... Hahaha..." Kata gadis itu lagi disertai tawa kecil dengan pipi yang agak merona, melihat itupun jantung Midorima menjadi berdebar lebih cepat.

"Su-sudahlah-nanodayo. Jadi, buku mana yang kau mau?" Tanya Midorima lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, buku dengan judul 'Tanaman Herbal' itu. Tolong ya..." Jawab sang gadis sambil menunjuk buku yang dia inginkan tersebut. Dan Midorimapun segera mengambilkannya lalu memberikannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Ini."

"Terimakasih!" Kata gadis itu disertai senyumnya, sementara Midorima hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Mau duduk bersama?" Tawar gadis tersebut yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Midorima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku sering melihatmu kemari..." Tanya gadis itu setelah mereka selesai membaca.

"Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA Shuutoku-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima lengkap.

"Eeh? Kau masih kelas 1 SMA?! Kau tinggi sekali, jadi tidak kelihatan seperti anak SMA..." Kata gadis itu kaget. "Ah iya, aku Amano Kasumi, 22 tahun, saat ini aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan S2-ku di jurusan keperawatan..." Lanjut Kasumi seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Ternyata dia memang lebih tua dariku-nanodayo.' Batin Midorima.

"Kau sekarang sendiri? Biasanya kau terlihat bersama temanmu yang berambut hitam itu, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kasumi.

"Takao? Hari ini aku tidak bersamanya, karena dia bilang ada urusan lain." Jawab Midorima 'sedikit' berbohong.

"Jadi namanya Takao? Kalian akrab sekali ya..."

"I-itu tidak benar-nanodayo." Sangkal Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hihi... Midorima-kun lucu ya..." Kata Kasumi diiringi tawa kecil, mendengar itu wajah Midorimapun memerah lagi. "Oh iya, daritadi aku penasaran..." Kata Kasumi lagi. "Itu apa?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk boneka Piyo-chan ukuran besar itu. Sebetulnya dia sering melihatnya membawa benda-benda yang agak err... Aneh? Hanya saja baru kali ini dia berani menanyakannya.

"Ini Piyo-chan_, lucky item_-ku hari ini-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima singkat dan jelas.

"_Lu-lucky item_?! Kau percaya ramalan?!" Kata Kasumi kaget disertai _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak semua. Hanya Oha Asa yang aku percaya karena ramalannya tidak pernah salah." Jawab Midorima lagi.

"Ahaha... _Souka_..." Kata Kasumi disertai tawa garing.

"Apa Amano-san tidak percaya ramalan?" Tanya Midorima balik.

"Panggil Kasumi saja... Hmm, bukannya tidak percaya sih... Aku suka ramalan, hanya saja tidak begitu menganggapnya serius... _Just for fun._" Jawab Kasumi.

"Begitukah... Kalau boleh tahu, apa zodiak dan golongan darahmu-nanodayo?"

"Aku Pisces dan golongan darahku O." Jawab Kasumi.

"Pisces kah? Hari ini dia berada diurutan kelima, dan lucky itemnya adalah saputangan berwarna kuning." Kata Midorima.

"Eh? Benarkah? Mungkin ini bisa jadi hari yang bagus, hahaha."

"Tapi ramalan itu tidak akan bekerja kalau kau tidak mempercayainya-nanodayo."

"Fufu... Midorima-kun benar-benar mempercayai ramalan ya? Manisnya~" Goda Kasumi.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku begitu-nanodayo!"

"Ah, mukamu merah... hahaha." Tawa Kasumi. Dan mereka berduapun terus mengobrol hingga langit mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Wah, sudah jam segini ya? Aku harus pulang..." Kata Kasumi. Mereka berduapun keluar dari gedung perpustakaan tersebut.

"A-ano... Kasumi-san." Panggil Midorima sesampainya di pintu keluar. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Tentu saja! Aku biasanya kemari setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Midorima-kun bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya bisa kemari setiap Kamis, Sabtu, dan Minggu-nanodayo. Karena di hari selain itu aku ada latihan basket-nanodayo."

"Wah... Ternyata kau ikut basket? Pantas saja badanmu tinggi... Hmm, bagaimana jika kita bertukar alamat e-mail saja, agar bisa janjian untuk bertemu?"

"A-apa tidak apa-apa-nanodayo?" Kata Midorima kaget sekaligus senang.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak apa-apa!"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu-nanodayo."

Mereka berduapun saling bertukar alamat e-mail dan berpisah, tanpa disadari Midorima tersenyum tipis.

"Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah-nanodayo. Ini hari keberuntunganku." Kata Midorima pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu Midorima dan Kasumi hampir setiap hari saling berkirim e-mail, walaupun Midorima hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat (e-mail terpanjangnya hanya berisi ramalan Oha Asa), tidak jarang mereka bertemu jika sedang senggang, baik hanya untuk berjalan-jalan atau mengobrol mengenai ramalan dan kegiatan mereka seminggu ini, sifat ramah dan dewasa Kasumi benar-benar membuat Midorima nyaman bersamanya. Hari inipun mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di kafe kecil dekat taman kota. Namun sepertinya kali ini Kasumi terlambat.

"Midorima-kun! Maaf lama menunggu!" Sapa Kasumi. Hari ini dia terlihat cantik dan dewasa dengan kemeja putih berpita merah yang dipadukan dengan blazer kremnya yang panjang lengannya hanya mencapai sikunya dan rok span hitam selutut untuk bawahannya, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sebahu itu ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Midorima hanya bisa terpaku melihat Kasumi yang seperti itu.

"Midorima-kun?" Panggil Kasumi sambil menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Midorima.

"A-ah, maaf-nanodayo. Kau darimana dulu Kasumi-san?" Kata Midorima setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang dulu... Maaf ya, kau jadi lama menunggu..." Sesal Kasumi.

'Seseorang?' Batin Midorima. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dihatinya. Namun Midorima memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu, dan dia juga memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh siapa 'seseorang' itu, untuk tidak mencampuri privasi Kasumi.

"Tidak apa-apa-nanodayo." Kata Midorima singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu _lucky item_ hari ini?" Tanya Kasumi disertai senyum geli sambil menunjuk boneka katak yang ada disebelah Midorima.

"Iya, ini _lucky item_-ku, Kerosuke-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil mengangkat Kerosuke dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Pfft, dasar kau ini..." Kata Kasumi sambil menahan tawanya. "Ah iya, kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" Lanjutnya.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu-nanodayo."

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak duluan saja?"

"Lebih baik pesan bersama saja-nanodayo. Aku tidak suka jika pesananku sudah habis duluan sebelum kau datang-nanodayo."

"Hmm... Baiklah ayo pesan." Kata Kasumi akhirnya. Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan pesanan mereka, dan seperti biasa, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai keseharian mereka dan ramalan-ramalan Oha Asa (ini hanya Midorima yang antusias), hingga tiba-tiba Kasumi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Midorima-kun... Sebetulnya aku sedang bingung..." Kata Kasumi, wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Bingung kenapa-nanodayo?"

"Aku diberi sebuah pilihan yang bisa dibilang pilihan itu sangat menentukan masa depanku... Sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia, tapi aku juga takut. Aku takut salah memilih, dan aku juga takut jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjalani pilihan itu dengan baik." Kata Kasumi lagi. Hening diantara mereka.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa 'pilihan' yang kau maksud itu, tapi menurutku, jika kau memang bahagia kenapa tidak jalani saja pilihan itu? Percaya saja pada apa yang kau pilih. Masalah kau akan menjalaninya dengan baik atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan-nanodayo." Kata Midorima bijak. Mendengar itu Kasumipun tersenyum.

"Fufu, _sasuga_ Midorima-kun... Kau memang dewasa ya..." Puji Kasumi diiringi senyum manisnya.

"_U-urusai_-nanodayo." Kata Midorima pelan dengan wajah yang merona, dan Kasumi yang melihat itupun tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sudah jam segini, ayo kita pulang?" Ajak Kasumi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai statsiun-nanodayo." Kata Midorima. Mereka berduapun pergi ke statsiun, tidak lama kemudian kereta pun datang.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Midorima-kun, berkatmu aku jadi tidak bingung lagi dan bisa memberikan **dia** jawaban..." Kata Kasumi riang, diapun berjalan memasuki kereta.

"Sampai ketemu lagi!" Kata Kasumi lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Midorima, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Midorima, dan pintu keretapun menutup. Saat ini hanya tinggal Midorima yang menatap kereta yang semakin menjauh itu. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak menghampiri hatinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shin-chan... Kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahmu kusut begitu? Walaupun biasanya juga dingin sih..." Kata Takao bingung setelah latihan basket selesai. Akhir-akhir ini Midorima terlihat sering menggumam sendiri, atau tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Midorima memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata temannya itu. Mana mungkin dia menjawab karena dia memiliki firasat tidak enak tentang hubungannya dengan gadis yang (diam-diam)disukainya, bisa-bisa Takao menertawakannya.

"Mungkin karena ramalan zodiaknya sedang buruk?" Timpal senior basket mereka, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

"Itu tidak benar-nanodayo! Cancer selalu menduduki peringkat 5 besar minggu ini-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima. Akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga jika menyangkut zodiaknya.

"Eeeh? Lalu kenapa?" Kata Takao semakin penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu-nanodayo!"

"Ah iya!" Kata Takao lagi tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi-nanodayo?!" Kata Midorima kesal.

"Jangan-jangan karena cinta? Kau sering bertemu dengan kakak cantik yang ada di perpustakaan itu kan? Bagaimana _progress_-nya sekarang?" Kata Takao yang langsung tepat sasaran pada Midorima.

"Apaaa?! Si kepala hijau itu sedang dekat dengan perempuan?! Lebih tua pula?! _Kuso_! Mati saja kau Midorima! Kimura, berikan aku _pineapple_!" Kata Miyaji _jealous _karena merasa keduluan soal perempuan oleh Midorima yang merupakan juniornya.

"_U-urusai_-nanodayo! Itu bukan urusanmu, dan lagi bagaimana kau tahu aku sering bertemu dengannya?!" Kata Midorima dengan muka merah. Mendengar itu Takaopun semakin senang menggoda Midorima.

"Ah? Berarti benar ya kau sering bertemu dengannya? Soal bagaimana aku tahu kau sering bertemu dengannya itu rahasia!" Jawab Takao. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia diam-diam membaca e-mail masuk di HP Midorima?

"TAKAOOO!" Teriak Midorima.

"Huaaa! Ampun Shin-chan!" Kata Takao sambil berusaha kabur dari Midorima.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran(?) antara Takao dan Midorima merekapun pulang. Seperti biasa Takao yang membonceng Midorima menggunakan gerobaknya.

"Oy Shin-chan... Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kakak cantik itu?" Tanya Takao ditengah perjalanan.

"Namanya Amano Kasumi-nanodayo!"

"Iya-iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Amano-san?" Ulang Takao lagi.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima singkat.

"Chee... Kau ini benar-benar tidak menarik Shin-chan! Kalau kau memang suka padanya, nyatakan saja! Setidaknya lebih baik menyatakan lalu ditolak, daripada kau pendam sendiri perasaan itu padahal ternyata kalian saling menyukai." Saran Takao.

"...Cih, cara bicaramu itu seperti bukan Takao saja-nanodayo." Kata Midorima dingin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eeh?! Padahal aku sedang berusaha bijak! Tapi responmu malah seperti itu! Chee!" Kata Takao kesal yang hanya Midorima abaikan.

'Mungkin Takao benar... Aku harus mengatakannya...' Batin Midorima. Walau seperti itu, sebetulnya Midorima sedang memikirkan kata-kata Takao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu ini Midorima dan Kasumi berencana untuk bertemu kembali di taman depan perpustakaan kota, karena mereka sudah 2 minggu ini tidak bisa bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan Kasumi. Midorima saat ini sedang bersiap-siap sambil menonton ramalan Oha Asa.

"Yosh... Pagi ini kembali dengan Oha Asa, untuk hari ini, zodiak yang menduduki peringkat pertama adalah... Selamat untuk Cancer! Rencanamu akan berjalan lancar, tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap membawa lucky item-mu ya! Lucky item hari ini adalah sapu tangan berwarna putih... Selanjutnya ada..." Kata suara di televisi. Mendengar itu Midorima tersenyum kecil.

'Keberuntunganku hari ini bagus, aku bisa percaya diri sekarang.' Batin Midorima. Lalu diapun berangkat menuju tempat janjian mereka setelah berpamitan dengan orang rumah. Sebetulnya mereka berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 10, namun Midorima pikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Setelah setengah jam Midorima menunggu, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggunyapun tiba.

"Midorima-kun? Kau cepat sekali..." Kata Kasumi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu ko'-nanodayo." Kata Midorima berbohong.

"Sebetulnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Kasumi dengan pipi yang agak merona.

"Aku juga-nanodayo." Kata Midorima singkat.

"A-aku..." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh? Midorima-kun saja duluan." Kata Kasumi.

"Tidak, Kasumi-san saja duluan-nanodayo."

"Tidak, Midorima-kun saja!"

"_Ladies first_-nanodayo." Kata Midorima lagi.

"_Mou_ baiklah..." Kata Kasumi menyerah. "Ng... Midorima-kun... Sebetulnya aku..." Kasumi menggantungkan ucapannya, sehingga membuat Midorima berdebar-debar penasaran.

"AKU AKAN **MENIKAH **BULAN DEPAN!" Lanjut Kasumi riang, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa ia sadari didepannya ada pemuda yang saat ini hatinya sedang hancur.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"A-ah, begitukah? Selamat, kuharap kau bahagia-nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan, padahal saat ini hatinya sangat sakit. Mendengar itu Kasumi tersenyum dan memeluk Midorima. Pelukan seorang sahabat, atau kakak pada adiknya? Entahlah, yang manapun sama saja, tetap tidak mengubah rasa sakit dihati Midorima.

"Terimakasih Midorima-kun... Ini semua berkat kau..." Bisik Kasumi, lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah bingung Midorima.

"Kau ingat kan waktu itu aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'pilihan'? Saat itu aku bingung akan menerima lamaran pacarku atau tidak, walaupun kami sudah lama bersama... Tapi berkat kata-katamu aku jadi memiliki keberanian untuk menerima lamarannya..." Jelas Kasumi, dan berkat itu Midorima semakin meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

'Bodohnya aku...' Batin Midorima.

"Ini undangannya, kuharap kau datang ya Midorima-kun..." Kata Kasumi sambil menyerahkan undangan berwarna putih. Yang sebetulnya sangat ingin Midorima robek-robek sekarang juga, tapi tidak mungkin kan?

"Terimakasih-nanodayo, aku pasti datang." Kata Midorima sambil menerima undangan itu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kasumi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan cerita kelamku, karena kau sedang berbahagia sekarang-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik, jadi tidak masalah, ceritakan saja..."

SKAK MAT! Midorima mati... Dia merasa seperti ada panah besar kasat mata yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya sekarang.

'Adik... Adik... ADIIIK!' Kata-kata itu sekarang terus berulang dibenaknya. Aura hitam mengelilinginya sekarang.

"Midorima-kun?" Panggil Kasumi karena dia bingung Midorima mendadak diam saja.

"... Sebetulnya aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, namun aku ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaanku karena ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih..." Kata Midorima akhirnya.

"Eh?! Begitukah?! Sabar ya Midorima-kun, aku yakin masih banyak gadis baik yang mau bersamamu... Aku akan mendukungmu..." Kata Kasumi simpatik sambil menepuk bahu Midorima.

'Itu kauuu!' Teriak Midorima dalam hati.

"... Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa-nanodayo..." Kata Midorima 1000% bohong(?), rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba HP Kasumi berbunyi.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi _Satou-kun? Ada apa? Eh?! Sekarang?! Ukh... Baiklah, tunggu ya..." Kata Kasumi. Lalu dia mematikan HP-nya.

'Pasti dari calon suaminya, mengenai pernikahan mereka...' Batin Midorima.

"_Gomennasai _Midorima-kun... Aku harus segera pergi sekarang, ada urusan mendadak..." Kata Kasumi pada Midorima dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa-nanodayo, aku juga ada urusan lain, maaf kali ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai statsiun-nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Un! Baiklah, sampai nanti Midorima-kun! Kutunggu kedatanganmu ya!" Kata Kasumi ceria, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Midorima dan meninggalkannya. Sementara Midorima saat ini hanya menatap punggung Kasumi yang menjauh. Tanpa sadar dia meremas undangan yang diberikan Kasumi itu, dan air matanya mulai menetes, namun segera ia hapus menggunakan sapu tangan putih _lucky item_nya hari ini.

'Ternyata Oha Asa bisa salah juga-nanodayo...' Batinnya.

**END**

**Omake:**

Midorima memencet beberapa tombol dan terdengarlah bunyi ringtone dari HP si pemilik yang berada ditempat lain.

"_Ng? Moshi-moshi, Shin-chan? Ada apa?_" Kata si pemilik suara, Takao.

"Jemput aku disini sekarang juga. Kutunggu dalam waktu 5 menit!" Perintah Midorima.

"_Eh?! Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-ti-_PIIP-" Belum selesai Takao menyelesaikan ucapannya, Midorima sudah memutuskan panggilannya.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Ck... Ini sudah 5 menit 10 detik-nanodayo... Dia kemana sih?" Gerutu Midorima sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi e-mail masuk di HP-nya yang berasal dari Takao, yang berisi:

**From: Takao_Kazunari**

**Subject: -**

'**Disini' itu dimana Shin-chan?**

**(Benar-benar) END**

**Author's note:**

**Oke sip, ini benar-benar gaje... "=,=**

**Buat penggemarnya Midorima, maaf ya Midorima aku bikin patah hati disini... Gomennasai~! *sujud(?)***

**Baiklah, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, kalau bisa tinggalkan review ya... xD Dan jangan lupa buat baca fic-nya otouto-ku dengan penname The Sirius of Black Daria, oke? :3**

**Last, mind to Review please? *make emperor eyesnya Akashi* #dzigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Kanazaki Hana, seorang gadis manis idola sekolah yang sangat menyukai Murasakibara hanya karena kejadian _simple_ (Murasakibara menghabiskan kue buatannya yang gagal), namun apa Murasakibara berbalik menyukainya juga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISEKI NO SEDAI NO KOI MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki, Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Murasakibara Atsushi x OC (Kanazaki Hana)**

**Warning : Agak OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Sweet's Power**

"Aku menyukaimu Kanazaki-san! Jadilah kekasihku!" Kata seorang pemuda gadis manis bersurai hijau muda didepannya.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi maaf ada orang lain yang kusukai." Tolak gadis itu lembut dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sang gadispun pergi meninggalkan si pemuda yang saat ini dilanda penyakit bernama patah hati.

.

.

.

"EEH?! KAU MENOLAK KUJO-SAN, HANA?!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Ukh... Biasa saja dong, Aya!" Kata Hana sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ta-tapi... Kujo-san itu ketua klub kendo, belum lagi dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, wajahnya juga tampan, kenapa kau menolaknya?!" Kata Aya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hana.

"Hentikan ini Aya! Kau membuatku pusing!" Perintah Hana disertai _deathglare_nya.

"Aaa... Maaf maaf... tapi dengan ini berarti dalam setengah tahun kau sudah lima kali menolak laki-laki." Kata Aya sambil menaruh telunjuk jarinya didagunya.

"Eh? Kau menghitungnya? Rajin sekali..." Kata Hana cuek.

"Tapi Aya benar, kenapa kau menolak semuanya? Maksudku, orang-orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu bisa dibilang orang-orang yang populer dan bahkan memiliki kedudukan khusus disini..." Tanya gadis bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi diam.

"Jawabannya mudah, aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Hana pendek sehingga membuat kedua temannya (Aya dan Mizuho) cengong. "Lagipula..." Kata Hana lagi. "Mereka hanya menyukai penampilan luarku saja... Hhh... Laki-laki seperti itu benar-benar _simple_... Tidak menarik." Lanjutnya.

"Dan kau bilang ada orang yang kau suka, siapa dia?" Tanya Aya.

"Ah... Itu hanya alasan saja agar mudah menolak mereka... Saat ini tidak ada orang yang kusuka." Jawab Hana.

"Hhh... _Sasuga_ Hana..." Kata Aya akhirnya sambil menghela nafas. Yah, menurutnya wajar saja jika banyak yang menyukai Hana. Dia cantik, pintar, dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus, sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul (walaupun terkadang dia sangat manja) bisa membuat dia dekat dengan siapa saja. Benar-benar cocok disebut idola sekolah.

"Ah iya... Hari ini pelajaran PKKnya membuat _strawberry shortcake_ ya?" Kata Mizuho. Sehingga membuat Hana terdiam.

"Yap! Ini akan menyenangkan! Kue kesukaanku!" Kata Aya semangat.

"_Strawberry shortcake_ ya..." Kata Hana lemas, dalam sekejap aura hitam menyelimutinya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Hana?" Kata Mizuho bingung.

"Psst! Mizuho! Kau lupa ya! Hana itu..." Bisik Aya sambil menyikut pelan Mizuho.

"Ah!" Mizuhopun menutup mulutnya lalu berusaha menyemangati Hana.

"_Ma-maa_... Hana... Kau pasti bisa ko'! _Ganbattene_..." Namun Hana tidak merespon dan justru semakin terpuruk. Dan kedua temannya sekarang hanya bisa menatap Hana simpati sekaligus _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya! Sekarang bawa _strawberry shortcake_ buatan kalian kedepan untuk dinilai... Berdasarkan absen ya!" Perintah guru PKK mereka, Matsuko-_sensei_. Para muridpun mulai satu persatu menuju meja guru.

"Fujioka-san... _Cake_-mu enak sekali, dekorasinya juga bagus dan rapih..." Puji Matsuko-sensei pada murid bernama Fujioka, yang dipuji hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. "Eto... Selanjutnya... Kanazaki-san!" Panggil Matsuko-sensei pada Hana.

'Ukh...' Batin Hana. Diapun menuju Matsuko-sensei sambil membawa cake buatannya.

"Kanazaki-san... Ini... _Cake_?" Tanya Matsuko-sensei ragu. _Cake_ buatan Hana bisa dibilang betul-betul hancur, _cream_nya belepotan sehingga tidak jelas bentuknya. Dengan ragu Matsuko-sensei mencicipinya sedikit menggunakan garpu kecil khusus untuk _cake_.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya rasanya lumayan. Tapi penampilannya benar-benar buruk. Dalam _pastry_, penampilan itu penting Kanazaki-san... Kau harus banyak berlatih!" Kata Matsuko-sensei.

"Ukh... Baik sensei..." Jawab Hana pasrah. Dia mendengar beberapa teman-temannya berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil dibelakangnya sehingga membuat Hana semakin malu, diapun menatap kue gagal ditangannya dengan pandangan sebal.

Yah... Mungkin saja Hana itu pintar, manis, bla bla bla... Tapi dalam hal pastry, kemampuannya benar-benar dibawah rata-rata.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hana sendirian di koridor yang sepi sambil masih menatap kue gagal ditangannya.

"Ck... Buang saja ah!" Kata Hana sebal, diapun berniat membuang _cake_ itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, namun sebuah tangan besar menghentikannya.

"Eh~? Kenapa mau dibuang~? Sayang loh... Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan..." Kata sosok tinggi besar bersurai ungu.

"Ha-habisnya..." Belum sempat Hana menyelesaikan kata-katanya sosok itu sudah mengambil cake ditangannya.

"Daripada dibuang lebih baik untukku saja..." Katanya sambil mulai memakan cake tersebut, sementara Hana mematung melihatnya.

"Tapi itu kue gagal..." Kata Hana pelan.

"Ng? Ini enak ko'..." Jawab si surai ungu pendek sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya. Mendengar itu pipi Hanapun memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian cake itupun habis tak bersisa.

"Ah... _Gochisousamadeshita_..." Kata Murasakibara sambil membersihkan krim yang menempel diujung bibirnya menggunakan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Hana.

'Pa-pangeranku... Akhirnya...' Batin Hana sambil menatap punggung Murasakibara yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan _lovey dovey_(?) dan pipi yang memerah karena terpesona. Segera dia mencari informasi mengenai si surai ungu tersebut, dan diapun akhirnya tahu kalau 'pangeran'nya itu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, _center_ sekaligus _ace_ di tim basket sekolahnya, dia juga mantan anggota _kiseki no sedai_ dari SMP Teiko yang sangat terkenal itu.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Hana terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan dia tiba-tiba berteriak pelan 'kyaaa' sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah atau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, selama jam pelajaranpun Hana sama sekali tidak terlihat konsentrasi, sehingga membuat teman-temannya bingung sekaligus takut.

'Hana menggila...' Bisik teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ng... Hana?" Panggil Aya _sweatdrop_ sambil menghampiri Hana ke bangkunya saat jam pelajaran usai, dibelakangnya terdapat Mizuho yang memandang Hana khawatir.

"Ng~? Apa Aya-chan, Mizuho-chan~?" Kata Hana sambil tetap tersenyum. 'Ctarr!' Rasanya seperti ada petir di siang bolong bagi Aya dan Mizuho, karena tidak biasanya Hana memanggil mereka dengan suffix 'chan'.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa kan Hana? Tidak sedang demam kan?" Kata Mizuho khawatir, sementara Aya memegang dahi Hana.

"Ng... Kalian kenapa sih... Aku tidak apa-apa ko'!" Jawab Hana sambil (masih)tetap tersenyum.

'Kau yang kenapaaa!' Batin Aya dan Mizuho.

"Dan lagi... Kalian tahu?" Kata Hana misterius diiringi cengirannya.

"A-apa?" Kata Mizuho dan Aya kompak.

"AKU JATUH CINTA! AKHIRNYA PANGERAN IMPIANKU MUNCUL! KYAAA!" Teriak Hana sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"APAAA?!" Kali ini bukan hanya Aya dan Mizuho saja yang berteriak kaget, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya juga. Para siswa saat ini sedang patah hati sambil mengutuk siapapun laki-laki beruntung yang bisa menarik perhatian Hana itu, sementara para siswi sekarang asik bergosip kira-kira siapa pria itu.

"Eh?! Serius?! Dengan siapa?!" Kata Aya kaget sambil menggebrak meja Hana.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Jawab Hana singkat disertai senyumnya, tidak lupa dengan aura _lovey dovey_nya.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Ha-Hana?" Kata Aya sambil memandang Hana dengan serius.

"Ng?"

"Murasakibara itu... Yang dari klub basket kan?" Kata Aya memastikan.

"Un!"

"Yang bertubuh paling tinggi itu kan?" Kali ini Mizuho yang bertanya.

"Un!"

"Yang berambut ungu kan?" Kata Aya lagi.

"Un!"

"Yang kemana-mana selalu membawa snack kan?" Kata Mizuho lagi.

"Un!"

"Yang selalu bersama Himuro-san kan?"

"Un-eh... Mungkin... Tapi Himuro itu siapa ya?" Tanya Hana yang tidak digubris oleh kedua temannya.

Hening lagi.

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kata kedua temannya kaget.

"Bagaimana apanya? Dia itu tinggi, dan manis! Wajar kan jika aku suka!" Jawab Hana.

"Ha-hah?! Ya... Mungkin benar sih... Tapi bukannya dia itu agak... err... Aneh?" Kata Ayako.

"Tapi dia jago main basket kan? Lagipula aku suka karakternya yang unik itu... Aah~" Kata Hana sambil membayangkan Murasakibara, hingga pipinya memerah lagi dan berteriak 'kyaaa' 'kyaaa' 'kyaaa' sehingga membuat kedua temannya _sweatdrop plus jawdrop_.

'_Sasuga_ Hana...' Batin Mizuho dan Aya.

"Ah! Hari ini klub basket ada latihan! Aku akan ke _gym_! _Jaa ne minna_!" Kata Hana sambil beranjak pergi dari kelasnya tidak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"U-un... _Jaa ne_..." Balas kedua temannya masih dengan _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

Gymnasium sore ini ramai dengan suara decitan kaki dan suara bola basket yang sedang di _drible _oleh para pemain basket andalan Yosen, ditambah lagi jeritan _fangirling_ para siswi yang menonton latihan tim sore itu, sebetulnya mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik pada basket, tapi pada salah satu pemain di tim tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Himuro-kun keren~!" Jerit para siswi tersebut saat melihat Himuro men_drible_ bola dan memasukannya kedalam _ring_ basket. Hana yang melihat itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah para siswi tersebut dengan sebal.

'Mereka berisik! Aku tidak bisa menonton Murasaki-kun dengan tenang!' Batin Hana, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah pemain Yosen yang berbadan paling tinggi tersebut.

'Aaah... Murasaki-kun keren~' Batinnya lagi disertai aura pink dan mata yang 'bling-bling'. Sejam kemudian latihanpun selesai, para 'fans' Himuropun langsung berdatangan menghampirinya, entah hanya untuk mencari perhatian, menawarkan handuk atau minuman, dan lain-lain.

"Ck... _Sasuga_ Himuro..." Bisik kapten tim Yosen sambil pundung dipojokkan karena dia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari para gadis-gadis tersebut, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan, dia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut hijau muda sepinggang dan beriris mata keemasan yang sedang berjalan memasuki gymnasium sambil menatap ke berbagai arah seperti sedang mencari seseorang, sang kaptenpun menghampirinya.

"Apa kau mencari Himuro? Dia ada disana." Tunjuk sang kapten Okamura Kenichi, pada sosok yang saat ini sedang dikerubungi para gadis. Hanapun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Okamura, dan pandangan matanyapun berubah menjadi berbinar-binar, diapun berlari kearah sana dan memeluk sosok tersebut. Tidak, Hana tidak memeluk Himuro, tapi sosok yang ada dibelakang Himuro, yang tidak lain adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

"MURASAKI-KUN~!" Kata Hana manja sambil tetap memeluk Murasakibara. Melihat itu semua yang ada disitu kecuali Murasakibara (yang saat ini hanya menatap Hana dengan pandangan ngantuknya seperti biasa) _shock_.

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu sebentar _onna_!" Teriak Okamura, sehingga membuat Hana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Okamura.

"Apa kau tidak salah orang?" Tanya Okumura.

"Tidak." Jawab Hana pendek.

"Ini Himuro," Kata Okumura sambil menarik Himuro. "Dan itu Murasakibara!" Tunjuk Okumura pada Murasakibara.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?" Kata Hana cuek.

"Kau tidak kemari untuk melihat Himuro?" Kali ini Fukui yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk melihat Murasaki-kun." Jawab Hana lagi.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Okumura.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukai Murasaki-kun!" Kata Hana dengan PD-nya sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Murasakibara.

"HAAAH?!" Kata semua orang disitu kaget. Sementara Murasakibara hanya memberikan Hana tatapan bosannya seperti biasa.

"...Kau siapa?" Kata Murasakibara akhirnya.

"Eeeh? Jahat! Kau lupa waktu itu kau yang memakan habis kue buatanku? Aku Kanazaki Hana!" Kata Hana cemberut.

"Ng... Iya ya?" Kata Murasakibara polos.

"Mou~ Murasaki-kun _hidoii_!" Rajuk Hana sambil memukul-mukul bagian depan Murasakibara.

"_Gomen-shi_..." Kata Murasakibara akhirnya. Melihat pemandangan itu semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan _jawdrop_.

'Murasakibara... Mati saja kauuu!' Batin Okumura sambil menangis dipojokan meratapi nasibnya, bagaimana bisa gadis manis dan bertubuh seksi itu menyukai juniornya yang luar biasa pemalas.

"Mou... Sudahlah... Bagaimana jika sebagai permintaan maafmu itu kita pacaran?" Ajak Hana.

"Haaah?!" Teriak semuanya minus Murasakibara.

"Eeh? Pacaran itu apa? Enak tidak?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan polosanya.

"Un! Cukup kau selalu disisiku dan menyukaiku! Dan aku akan memberimu makanan enak setiap hari!" Ucap Hana bohong. Ah... Rupanya dalam waktu singkat Hana sudah tahu apa yang paling disukai Murasakibara. Mendengar kata 'makanan enak setiap hari' Murasakibarapun langsung meng'iya'kannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pacaran." Kata Murasakibara tegas.

"APAAA?!" Teriak semuanya lagi minus Hana yang saat ini sangat senang karena berhasil mendapatkan status 'pacar Murasakibara'.

"Ah senangnya~! Arigatou Murasaki-kun~!" Kata Hana senang sambil memeluk Murasakibara lagi mengabaikan semua orang yang saat ini memandang mereka berdua aneh.

"Oy... Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Himuro?" Bisik Fukui pelan pada Himuro.

"Dia... Gadis yang cantik... Dan berbahaya... Haha..." Kata Himuro _sweatdrop_ sambil memandang kedua orang yang baru saja 'jadian' itu. "Tapi... Kurasa dia gadis yang baik dan bisa menjaga Atsushi, jadi kurasa tidak masalah..." Lanjut himuro lagi dengan senyum lembut.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu setiap hari Hana terus 'menempel' pada Murasakibara. Seperti hari ini setelah Murasakibara selesai latihan basket, Hanapun menghampirinya.

"Murasaki-kun~! Ini ada kue untukmu~" Kata Hana sambil menyerahkan sepotong kue pada murasakibara. "Aaa~" Kata Hana berniat menyuapi Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang melihat itupun langsung menundukan badannya untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Hana dan melahap kue tersebut langsung dari tangan Hana.

"Kyaaa~" Pekik Hana pelan sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merona, sementara Murasakibara menatapnya bingung. Tanpa mereka sadari semua anggota tim Yosen memperhatikan mereka.

'Sialan kau Muraskibara! Matiii!' Rutuk Okumura sambil menangis kesal.

'Seperti peliharaan dengan majikannya...' Batin Fukui.

'Pfft... manisnya...' Batin Himuro sambil tertawa kecil.

'...' Batin Wei Liu.

"Enak?" Tanya Hana.

"Umm." Jawab Murasakibara singkat. "Terimakasih Hanachin..." Lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah... Ah, ini masih ada banyak loh!" Kata Hana sambil menunjuk box kue yang ada didekatnya.

"Apa ini buatan Hanachin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Bukan, tadi saat kau sedang latihan, aku keluar sebentar untuk membelinya..." Kata Hana.

"Eh? Kukira buatan Hanachin..." Kata Murasakibara sambil mengambil kue yang ada didalam box.

"Aku tidak bisa bikin kue..." Kata Hana cemberut.

"Tapi kue yang waktu itu?"

"Itu kue gagal! Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu lagi!"

"Tapi enak ko'..." Mendengar itu pipi Hana memerah lagi.

"Su-sudahlah... Lebih baik kau segera mengganti bajumu... Kue ini untukmu, jangan lupa membaginya dengan teman setimmu, aku pulang duluan ya..." Kata Hana, "Jaa nee, Murasaki-kun..." Dan diapun beranjak pergi darisitu. Murasakibarapun hanya menjawab 'Jaa nee...' dan pergi menuju ruang ganti, tidak lupa membawa box kue yang diberi oleh Hana tadi.

"Ng? Murasakibara, itu..." Tanya Fukui sambil menunjuk box kue yang dibawa oleh Murasakibara saat masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Ah? Ini dari Hanachin... Katanya aku harus membaginya pada kalian..." Jawab Murasakibara, lalu ia menaruhnya di bangku panjang yang ada disitu.

"Hee... Baiknya..." Kata Himuro. "Oh iya, lebih baik sekarang kau segera mengganti bajumu Atsushi, jangan biarkan Hana-san menunggumu." Sarannya.

"Eh? Tapi Hanachin sudah pulang..." Kata Murasakibara.

"Hah? Memangnya dia tidak menunggumu untuk mengantarnya?" Tanya Himuro kaget.

"Ng? Tidak. Selama ini dia pulang sendiri ko'..." Jawab Murasakibara santai.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya?!" Kali ini Okumura yang bertanya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Murasakibara bingung.

"Dia pacarmu kan?!" Kata Okumura lagi.

"Iya... Lalu?"

"Ya kau seharusnya mengantarnya pulang! Apalagi sudah gelap, memangnya kau tidak khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya?!" Okumura mulai kesal pada juniornya itu.

"Tapi Hanachin tidak pernah memintaku mengantarnya..."

"Ya seharusnya kau berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya Atsushi..." Kata Himuro menghela nafasnya lelah karena teman setimnya ini benar-benar tidak peka.

"Hee... Memangnya harus begitu? _Mendokusai_..." Kata Murasakibara malas. Mendengar itu teman setimnyapun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Sebetulnya apa sih yang membuat gadis semanis itu menyukainya?' Batin semuanya.

"Atsushi, jika kau seperti itu terus Hana-san akan meninggalkanmu loh..." Kata Himuro.

"Tidak mungkin, Hanachin selalu mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku ko'... Jadi dia tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kata Murasakibara yakin.

"Hmm, begitu..." Kata Himuro. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengambilnya darimu?" Lanjut Himuro disertai _smirk_. Mendengar itu Murasakibara mendelikan matanya pada Himuro.

"Tidak boleh. Sekalipun itu Murochin, aku tidak mengizinkannya." Kata Murasakibara dengan nada dingin. Dia mungkin tidak mengerti mengenai perasaan cinta atau suka atau apalah itu namanya pada gadis itu, tapi dia tidak suka jika gadis itu diambil darinya.

"Hee? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Himuro jahil berusaha memancing Murasakibara. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Murasakibara terdiam sesaat.

"Karena itu artinya jatah makanan manisku akan berkurang." Entah kenapa hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hhh... Kau memang tidak berubah Atsushi..." Kata Himuro menyerah.

.

.

.

"Mu-Ra-Sa-Ki-Kun~" Panggil Hana tidak lupa dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Murasakibara yang baru saja selesai latihan basket.

"Ada apa Hanachin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku ada kue lagi untukmu~" Kata Hana sambil menyerahkan kotak kue ditangannya.

"_Arigatou_ Hanachin..." Kata Murasakibara dengan nada seperti biasa, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik matanya sekarang berbinar karena senang. Hanapun tersenyum melihat Murasakibara.

"Ah iya, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama sekarang, aku pulang ya..." Kata Hana, diapun bergegas untuk pulang, namun sebelah tangannya ditahan Murasakibara.

"Hanachin tunggu aku ya, aku akan mengantarmu..." Kata Murasakibara.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah..." Jawab Hana gugup dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar jawaban Hana, Murasakibarapun lalu segera mengganti bajunya dan kembali menghampiri Hana yang telah menunggunya.

"Ayo..." Ajak Murasakibara.

"Un!" Kata Hana senang lalu diapun menggenggam tangan besar Murasakibara.

"Ng... Murasaki-kun?" Panggil Hana. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya melirikan matanya karena saat ini dia tengah sibuk dengan kue dan cemilan yang berada digenggamannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengantarku?" Tanya Hana.

"Karena kata Murochin dan yang lain, ini tugasku sebagai pacar..." Jawab Murasakibara sekenanya, lalu ia kembali memakan snack yang ada ditangannya. Mendengar itu Hana hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ahaha... Begitu ya... Tugas..." Kata Hana agak kecewa.

'Seharusnya aku sudah tahu Murasaki-kun memang seperti itu... Tapi yasudahlah,_ nice_ Himuro-san dan kawan-kawan!' Batin Hana, dan dia berterima kasih pada para anggota tim Yosen yang telah membuat Murasakibara sedikit sadar(?). Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemen tempat Hana tinggal.

"Terimakasih Murasaki-kun! Aku senang sekali kau mau mengantarku!" Kata Hana riang sambil memberi Murasakibara pelukan ringan.

"Un... Tidak masalah Hanachin..." Jawab Murasakibara. "Sampai nanti." Lanjutnya, namun tiba-tiba Hana menahan lengan Murasakibara.

"Ada apa lagi Hanachin?"

"Nee, besok kau libur kan? Ayo kencan! Kita belum pernah kencan kan?" Ajak Hana manja.

"Eeh? Tidak mau ah... Merepotkan..." Jawab Murasakibara malas. Mendengar itu Hanapun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Yaah... Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko kue dan manisan yang baru buka... Tapi yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau..." Kata Hana berpura-pura merajuk. Mendengar kata 'kue' dan 'manisan' Murasakibarpun langsung berminat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Hanachin." Kata Murasakibara.

'Yes! Berhasil' Sorak Hana riang dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita besok kita bertemu didepan Yotsuba mall jam 11 ya!" Kata Hana.

"Oke..." Jawab Murasakibara, tiba-tiba Hana menarik tangan Murasakibara yang sedang lengah sehingga membuat Murasakibara agak merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan Hanapun mencium pipinya lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, aku sayang Murasaki-kun!" Kata Hana riang, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Sampai besok Murasaki-kun!" Lanjutnya sambil berlari kecil memasuki gedung apartemennya, tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Murasakibara yang saat ini masih cengong sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Hana.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan oleh mereka berdua, Hana menunggu didepan Yotsuba Mall, saat ini dia menggunakan _tanktop_ hitam dengan bolero putih tanpa lengan dan _hotpants_ _jeans_ berwarna biru muda, rambut hijau muda panjangnya yang biasanya tergerai ia cepol tinggi, dan dia menggunakan sepatu boots coklat sebagai alas kaki jenjangnya, dia juga mengenakan make-up tipis. Yah, begitu-begitu dia mantan model, jadi _sense of fashion_nya tidak terlalu buruk. Semua orang (terutama pria) banyak sekali yang memperhatikannya.

'Fufu... Murasaki-kun pasti akan terpesona!' Batinnya percaya diri. Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ditunggunya datang, tidak lupa dengan berbagai macam snack yang berada ditangannya, dan sosok itu menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip.

'Yes! Tuh kan, dia terpesona!' Kata Hana bersorak bahagia dalam hatinya, dan dia semakin salah tingkah saat Murasakibara berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

'Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!'Jerit Hana dalam hati. Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, "Murasa-" namun Murasakibara melewatinya begitu saja.

"Maiubou..." Kata Murasakibara saat melihat poster maiubou rasa baru, rupanya Hana tidak sadar kalau dia berdiri didepan poster tersebut. –Ctik- muncul perempatan didahi Hana, dia merasa kesal campur malu sekarang.

'Jadi Maiubou lebih menarik dibanding aku?!', 'Aku kalah dari maiubou?!' Kata-kata itu terus terulang dalam batin Hana. Diapun langsung berjalan cepat menuju Murasakibara dan memukul punggung Murasakibara sekuat tenaga.

"_Ittai_! Kenapa tiba-tiba Hanachin memukulku?!" Protes Murasakibara, namun dia agak kaget saat melihat Hana menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan ujung mata keemasannya berair.

"MOU! MURASAKI-KUN _BAKA_!" Bentak Hana kesal dan diapun pergi meninggalkan Murasakibara.

"Eh? Tunggu, Hanachin!" Kata Murasakibara bingung, dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Hana.

.

.

.

"Hanachin..." Panggil Murasakibara, namun Hana tidak menyahut dan hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Hanachin..." Panggil Murasakibara lagi, namun masih belum ada jawaban. Murasakibarapun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil salah satu maiubo ditangannya dan membukanya.

"Hanachin... Jangan marah ya? Ini kuberi maiubo..." Kata Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan maiubo yang sudah dibuka kearah Hana. Hanapun melirik kearah Murasakibara. "Hanachin~ aaa~" Kata Murasakibara dan dia mengarahkan maiubo kemulut Hana. Entah kenapa Hana menurutinya dan membuka mulutnya, lalu memakan maiubo yang disodorkan Murasakibara.

"...Enak..." Kata Hana pelan.

"Iya kan? Hanachin jangan marah lagi ya?" Kata Murasakibara dengan pandangan polos. Melihat pandangan Murasakibara yang seperti itu entah kenapa rasa kesalnya menghilang seketika, diapun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita ke toko kue itu... Aku sudah janji mengajakmu kesana kan?" Kata Hana, dan Murasakibarapun mengangguk mengikuti Hana.

"Oh iya Hanachin..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hanapun melihat kearah Murasakibara. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan penampilan begitu?" Ah... Rupanya Murasakibara memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Umm kuenya enak sekali~" Kata Hana setelah selesai memakan sepotong _cheese cake_. Sekarang dia dan Murasakibara berada di toko kue dan makanan manis yang baru saja dibuka itu.

"Aku mau tambah ah..." Kata Murasakibara.

"Eh? Lagi? Itu sudah potongan kesepuluh yang kau makan Murasaki-kun! Belum lagi _parfait_ coklat ukuran big... Kau bisa diabetes loh..." Kata Hana mencoba menasehati Murasakibara.

"Eeh~ Tapi aku suka..." Bantah Murasakibara. "Pelayan... Aku pesan _chocolate cake_ 2 potong dan _banana split_ 1~" Kata Murasakibara pada pelayan yang ada disitu.

"Mou... Dasar kau ini... Ini yang terakhir ya, setelah itu kita main..." Hana memilih menyerah, dia memang sudah tahu pacarnya hanya tertarik pada makanan manis, dan basket (walaupun Muraskibara selalu membantah saat ada yang mengatakan dia menyukai basket), meski begitu entah kenapa dia selalu menyukainya yang seperti itu. Setelah puas menghabiskan makan di toko itu mereka berduapun berniat untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi mall tersebut. Namun baru setengah jam mereka berjalan Murasakibara sudah mengeluh.

"Aah... Aku lelah Hanachin... Kau jalan-jalan sendiri saja, aku akan menunggumu disini..." Kata Murasakibara malas dan diapun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku.

"Mou... Jangan begitu Murasaki-kun... Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar. Kau haus tidak? Biar aku belikan minum ya... Kau ingin minuman apa?"

"Un... Apa sajalah..." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Baiklah... Tunggu sebentar ya..." Hanapun pergi darisitu untuk mencari mesin penjual otomatis yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat Murasakibara. Setelah menemukan mesin yang dicarinya diapun mulai memilih minuman untuk dirinya sendiri dan Murasakibara.

"Hmm, aku teh oolong sajalah... Untuk Murasaki-kun..." Hanapun agak kebingungan memilih minuman apa yang disukai Murasakibara, diapun memandang mesin didepannya dengan pandangan sendu.

'Setelah dipikir-pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa selain 'Murasaki-kun menyukai basket dan makanan manis'... Dan dia juga tidak tahu apapun tentangku...' Batin Hana. Entah kenapa dia agak sakit juga menyadari kenyataan ini, bahkan sampai sekarang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa Murasakibara menyukainya atau tidak, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes.

"Eh? Kenapa aku malah menangis? Aku harusnya senang karena hari ini kencan dengan Murasaki-kun... Aku harusnya senang karena aku bersama dengan orang yang kusukai..." Kata Hana sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa dia senang bersamaku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa persaannya sama denganku..." Air matanya sekarang semakin deras. "Mou... Kumohon berhentilah keluar..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu nona?" Kata sebuah suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Hanapun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang pemuda yang kelihatannya bukan pemuda baik-baik.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau main saja dengan kami, lupakan saja laki-laki bodoh yang membuat gadis manis sepertimu menangis..." Rayu pemuda satunya sambil merangkul Hana dan menariknya untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tolong singkirkan tanganmu, pacarku menunggu." Kata Hana dingin dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua orang itu, namun bukannya lepas justru pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Hana, bahkan pemuda yang satunya ikut-ikutan mengapit Hana.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Hana.

"Hee... Jangan galak begi-" Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

"Hanachin, kenal mereka?" Kata Murasakibara sambil mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu seperti mengangkat kucing. Hanapun menggeleng cepat, sementara pemuda yang satunya langsung menjauh dari Hana.

"Hoi! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Kata pemuda yang berada ditangan Murasakibara.

"Hm? Bagaimana Hanachin?" Tanya Murasakibara meminta persetujuan dari Hana.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu Murasaki-kun~" Jawab Hana sambil tersenyum manis, padahal dalam hatinya dia tertawa iblis. Wajah kedua pemuda itupun memucat seketika.

"Roger..." Murasakibara pun menurunkan (baca: melepaskan) pemuda yang ada ditangannya sehingga tubuh pemuda itu mencium lantai.

"_Ittai_! Kau-!" Rutuk pemuda itu, lalu temannya membantunya berdiri.

"Ng? Kan kau yang bilang agar aku melepaskanmu..." Jawab Murasakibara santai, lalu ia menarik Hana agar berdiri dibelakangnya.

"SIALAN! RASAKAN INI!" Marah pemuda tersebut sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah Murasakibara yang bisa dengan mudah Murasakibara hindari, Murasakibarapun menahan tangannya dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga menabrak mesin penjual otomatis. Tidak terima temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, pemuda yang satunya mencoba ikut menyerang Murasakibara, namun kali ini Murasakibara menghentikannya dengan mencengkram wajah si pemuda dengan tangan besarnya.

"Lenyaplah dari pandanganku. Aku benci melihat sampah lemah seperti kalian berlagak sok kuat, jika tidak, akan kuhancurkan kalian." Kata Murasakibara dengan nada dingin dan pandangan membunuh, lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada pemuda itu. Melihat itu, dua pemuda tersebutpun lari ketakutan.

"Hanachin tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengamati Hana. Hanapun menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak... Terimakasih, Murasaki-kun..." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Bagus, ayo pergi..." Ajak Murasakibara sambil menggenggam tangan Hana. Diperlakukan seperti itu pipi Hana benar-benar memerah sekarang. 'Ini pertama kalinya Murasaki-kun duluan yang menggenggam tanganku.' Batin Hana.

"Ng... Kenapa Murasaki-kun tiba-tiba muncul disitu?" Tanya Hana, Murasakibarapun melirik kearah Hana.

"Soalnya Hanachin lama, jadi aku menyusul..." Jawab Murasakibara. Hanapun tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Murasakibara erat.

"Terima kasih Murasaki-kun... Aku sangat menyayangimu..." Kata Hana lembut, dan Murasakibarapun membalas pelukannya sambil menempelkan kepalanya dikepala Hana dan menikmati wangi shampoo Hana.

"Aku juga sayang Hanachin..." Bisik Murasakibara pelan. Mendengar itu mata Hana membelalak karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Murasakibara membalas ucapan sayangnya.

'Sepertinya untuk sekarang, begini juga tidak apa-apa...' Batin Hana. Tiba-tiba Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya sehingga membuat Hana agak kaget.

"Hanachin... Aku lapar lagi..." Kata Murasakibara.

"Eeh?! Tapi tadi kau sudah makan banyak!" Protes Hana.

"Soalnya rambut Hanachin wangi strawberry, jadi aku lapar lagi..." Alasan Murasakibara yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Bukannya marah Hana malah merona sekarang.

'Be-be-be-berarti tadi dia me-me-me-menci-ci-cium kepalaku?!' Batin Hana gagap.

"Hanachin?" Panggil Murasakibara yang bingung karena Hana tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hanachin demam?" Kata Murasakibara dengan polosnya dan sekarang dia malah menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hana.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Hana kaget dan langsung mendorong wajah Murasakibara agar menjauh darinya. Okelah, biasanya memang Hana yang nyosor(?) duluan, tapi jika tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti tadi dia juga kaget.

"_Ittai_... Hanachin _hidoishi_..." Gerutu Murasakibara sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aaa... Maaf Murasaki-kun, maaf! Habisnya kau tiba-tiba seperti itu sih..." Kata Hana sambil memegang pipi Murasakibara. "Ukh... Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membelikanmu maiubo, oke?"

"Oke!" Kata Murasakibara setelah mendengar kata maiubo. Hanapun tersenyum dan langsung menarik Murasakibara ke mini market terdekat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kencan mereka berdua, mereka kembali ke kegiatan biasa, Hana menunggui Murasakibara hingga latihan basketnya selesai, dan Murasakibara mengantar Hana pulang, namun seperti biasa juga, tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka setelah kejadian itu. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, Hana tersenyum-senyum sendiri, karena minggu depan dia akan berulang tahun, dan tentu saja tahun ini istimewa karena dia berencana merayakannya dengan 'Murasaki-kun'nya. Dia bahkan rela untuk belajar membuat kue pada Mizuho agar bisa dimakan bersama Murasakibara nanti. _Well_, mungkin ini terbalik, Hana yang berulang tahun, seharusnya Murasakibara yang menyiapkan kue untuknya, namun Hana mengerti betul sifat Murasakibara, 'Mana mungkin kan dia menyiapkan kue untukku?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hana.

Sekarang seperti biasa, Hana sedang menunggu Murasakibara selesai latihan basket untuk pulang bersama, dan senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Murasaki-kun!" Panggil Hana riang, Murasakibarapun langsung menghampirinya.

"Hanachin... Ayo pulang..." Ajak Murasakibara. Ditengah jalan dia dan Hana membicarakan kue dan latihan basket (walaupun lebih banyak Hana yang berbicara sih, Murasakibara hanya menanggapi sekedarnya karena dia sibuk dengan snack yang ada ditangannya...).

"Ngomong-ngomong Murasaki-kun, minggu depan hari Jum'at kita kencan ya sepulang latihan tambahan!" Ajak Hana sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Murasakibara.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Akan ada kue nanti!" Kata Hana berusaha merayu agar Murasakibara mau. Mendengar kata 'kue' Murasakibarapun terdiam sesaat, namun sayang dia menolak lagi.

"...Tidak. Pokoknya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Setidaknya beritahu alasannya!" Kata Hana kesal, diapun melepasakan pegangannya dari Murasakibara dan berdiri dihadapan Murasakibara sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Maiubo rasa spesial akan dijual hari itu, dan stoknya terbatas, aku harus membelinya..." Murasakibarapun mengatakan alasannya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Hana kesal.

"Maiubo?! Karena itu kau menolak ajakanku?! Antara aku dan maiubo mana yang lebih penting?!"

"Ng... Dua-duanya?" Kata Murasakibara bingung.

'Aku disamakan dengan Maiubo?!' Teriak Hana dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan maiubo, atau snackmu yang lain! Sebetulnya Murasaki-kun menyukaiku tidak sih?!"

"Eh? Tentu saja suka... Soalnya Hanachin baik..."

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu! Suka sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan!" Mendengar itu Murasakibara terdiam.

"... Aku tidak tahu itu suka yang bagaimana... Lagipula itu tidak penting kan? Selama-" Belum sempat Murasakibara menyelesaikan ucapannya Hana sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak penting? Mungkin bagi Murasaki-kun itu tidak penting, tapi bagiku itu penting!" Kata Hana marah, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Ha-Hanachin..?" Kata Murasakibara bingung karena melihat perempuan didepannya menangis, diapun berusaha menyentuh Hana, namun Hana menepis tangannya.

"Mungkin memang aku yang salah karena sejak awal memaksakan hubungan kita... Pada akhirnya hanya aku yang menyukaimu, sementara kau tidak..." Kata Hana dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangisnya, Murasakibara hanya terdiam melihat gadis didepannya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Ah sudahlah... Aku tahu Murasaki-kun tidak akan mengerti..." Kata Hana pelan dengan senyum getir, dia lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, sampai sini saja..." Lanjutnya, Hanapun pergi meninggalkan Murasakibara yang hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sambil berusaha memikirkan kata-kata Hana. Apanya yang salah? Murasakibara menyukai perempuan itu, harusnya tidak ada masalah. 'Suka' seperti apa yang Hana maksud? Bagi Murasakibara semua rasa suka itu sama, jadi kenapa Hana berkata Murasakibara tidak menyukainya?

.

.

.

"Atsushi kemana Hana-san? Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak melihatnya, biasanya dia sering bersamamu..." Tanya Himuro bingung saat dia dan Murasakibara akan makan siang. Semenjak kejadian itu Hana tidak pernah lagi datang ke tempat latihan ataupun menemui Murasakibara dikelas saat istirahat.

"... Entahlah... Mungkin dia masih marah..." Jawab Murasakibara lemas.

"Eh? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Himuro kaget, dia tidak pernah berpikir Murasakibara dan Hana akan bertengkar karena melihat sifat Hana yang selalu mengalah dan mengerti Murasakibara.

"Un... Aku berusaha memikirkan kata-katanya, tapi tetap tidak mengerti..." Kata Murasakibara.

"Memang dia bilang apa?"

"Dia mengatakan tentang perasaan suka laki-laki pada perempuan... Aku tidak mengerti... Selama itu rasa suka, semuanya itu sama dan tidak penting kan?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja beda Atsushi, rasa 'suka' pada seorang perempuan dan rasa 'suka' pada snackmu atau rasa 'suka' pada teman itu jelas berbeda... Perasaan suka laki-laki terhadap perempuan itu berarti kau menginginkannya untuk terus bersamamu, dan kau tidak rela jika dia bersama laki-laki selain dirimu..." Jelas Himuro.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti..." Kata Murasakibara, Himuropun menghela nafasnya.

"Bayangkan saja begini, misalnya Hana-san melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan padamu ke laki-laki lain dihadapanmu, misalnya denganku, atau siapapun... Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kata Himuro berusaha memberikan contoh yang mudah. Murasakibarapun membayangkan jika Hana tersenyum, memeluk, menyuapi, ataupun mencium laki-laki disampingnya ini. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa panas sekarang.

"... Kesal." Kata Murasakibara pendek sambil memakan maiubonya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau memang menyukainya sebagai laki-laki terhadap perempuan." Kata Himuro menyimpulkan.

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai semarah itu saat aku menolak untuk kencan dengannya karena ingin membeli maiubo?" Tanya Murasakibara lagi.

"Kalau itu sih wajar saja... Semua perempuan akan marah jika pacarnya seperti itu... Sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya sekarang... Hana-san benar-benar menyukaimu loh..." Saran Himuro. Murasakibarapun mengangguk, dia (ditemani Himuro)pun pergi kekelas Hana untuk meminta maaf. Namun sayangnya nihil, Hana tidak ada.

"Hana? Entahlah dia kemana... Sudah beberapa hari ini dia diam saja, ditanya 'apa ada masalah', dia hanya bilang 'tidak apa-apa'..." Jawab Aya saat ditanya mengenai Hana.

"Un... Dia juga tiba-tiba berhenti berlatih membuat kue dan saat ditanya alasannya dia menolak untuk menjawab..." Kali ini Mizuho yang menjawab.

"Kue?" Tanya Murasakibara dan Himuro.

"Iya kue... besok dia akan ulang tahun, dan dia bilang akan mencoba membuat kuenya sendiri agar bisa dimakan bersamamu Murasakibara-kun... Ah! Aku kelepasan!" Kata Mizuho panik, sementara Murasakibara kaget.

"Eh? Hanachin besok ulang tahun? Kenapa dia tidak bilang?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Dia ingin mengejutkanmu, dia juga bilang ingin membuatmu memakan kue buatannya yang berhasil..." Jelas Mizuho. Mendengar itu entah kenapa Murasakibara merasa bersalah.

"Jadi begitu... Aku mengerti..." Kata Murasakibara, diapun pergi dari hadapan Aya, dan Mizuho, Himuropun mengejarnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka berdua.

"Hanachin bodoh..." Bisik Murasakibara sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, tepatnya ulang tahun Hana, Hana merasa lemas dan sama sekali tidak merasa senang, padahal 'fans' dan teman-temannya memberi banyak hadiah dan ucapan selamat, dan hari ini dia tidak melihat si surai ungu dimana-mana. Sebetulnya walaupun Murasakibara tidak menyadarinya, beberapa hari ini dia tetap memperhatikan Murasakibara dari jauh. Hana merasa bersalah, lagipula Murasakibara tidak salah sepenuhnya, Murasakibara sendiri tidak tahu kalau Hana hari ini berulang tahun, dan Hana sudah tahu sifat Murasakibara itu seperti apa, harusnya dia harus menerima keadaan apapun Murasakibara, karena dialah yang seenaknya memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Murasakibara tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

"...Tetap saja menyakitkan..." Kata Hana lelah. 'Tapi sepertinya aku juga harus minta maaf pada Murasaki-kun...' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar dan menunjukan bahwa adapanggilan masuk dari orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Moshi-moshi... Murasaki-kun?" Kata Hana ragu saat menerima panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi Hanachin? Malam ini bisa kita bertemu?_" Kata suara diseberang sana.

"Sekarang kau dimana?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, dia malah balik bertanya.

"_Aku sedang mengantri untuk membeli maiubo rasa baru... Aku-_" Belum sempat Murasakibara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hana kesal dan memotongnya(lagi).

"Murasaki-kun baka! Menikah saja dengan maiubomu itu sana!" Teriak Hana kesal dan langsungmemutuskan panggilan.

"Eeh? Kenapa~?" Kata sosok bersurai ungu bingung yang saat ini sedang mengantri untuk membayar maiubo rasa baru disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hanaaa!" Panggil Aya dan Mizuho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hana malas.

"Ayo kita ke karaoke untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu! Daripada kau muram begini..." Ajak Aya, mendengar itu Hanapun tersenyum, diapun langsung menyetujuinya.

**Dilain tempat...**

"Atsushi... Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Himuro bingung saat melihat Murasakibara sedang menyusun maiubo-maiubo yang baru saja dibelinya sehingga membentuk sebuah persegi disebuah piring berwarna hijau.

"Membuat kue maiubo..." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Hah?"

"Hanachin ulang tahun kan? Makanya aku akan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah..." Mendengar jawaban Murasakibara, Himuropun tersenyum.

"Begitukah? _Ganbatte na_ Atsushi..." Kata Himuro menyemangati Murasakibara.

**Malam harinya...**

"Ngh... Tidak kusangka karaoke bersama Aya dan Mizuho sampai selarut ini..." Kata Hana sambil buru-buru pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun ada sebuah pemandangan ganjil, dia melihat sosok tinggi besar yang sangat dikenalnya didepan gerbang apartemennya.

"Murasaki-kun? Eh... Murasaki-kun?!" Kata Hana kaget saat memastikan sosok itu adalah Murasakibara, diapun berlari menghampirinya.

"Murasaki-kun?! Kau sedang apa disini?! Kau bisa sakit!" Kata Hana khawatir.

"Aku menunggu Hanachin... Soalnya sejak tadi aku berusaha menelepon Hanachin tapi nomornya tidak aktif..." Jawab Murasakibara. Ah... Hana baru ingat kalau batre HP-nya habis.

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu sampai menungguku kan? Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"Tidak bisa... Harus sekarang..."

"Eh?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hanachin..." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan piring yang terdapat maiubo yang sudah disusun sehingga seperti kue persegi. Melihat itu Hana langsung memeluk Murasakibara.

"Ah! Hanachin, maiubonya bisa jatuh!" Kata Murasakibara mengingatkan.

"Terimakasih Murasaki-kun..." Bisik Hana, namun cukup terdengar oleh Murasakibara, Murasakibara hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu merekapun masuk kekamar apartemen Hana.

"Hanachin tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Murasakibara saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemennya.

"Begitulah... Orang tuaku ada tugas diluar negri, jadi sementara aku tinggal sendiri." Jawab Hana sambil memberikan Murasakibara secangkir teh hangat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Murasaki-kun, aku minta maaf soal yang waktu itu dan tadi siang..." Kata Hana menyesal.

"Tidak apa ko'... Yang penting Hanachin jangan seperti itu lagi ya..." Kata Murasakibara sambil menepuk kepala Hana.

"Ah... Mengenai rasa suka yang Hanachin bilang..." Hanapun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu lagi... Aku sudah-" Namun kali ini Murasakibara yang memotong perkataan Hana.

"Hanachin, aku tidak mengerti suka seperti apa yang Hanachin inginkan... Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bersama Hanachin seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku..." Kata Murasakibara sambil menatap mata Hana. Mendengar itu Hanapun tersipu.

"Aku juga... Maaf, aku janji tidak akan menuntut yang macam-macam lagi... Begini saja sudah cukup..." Kata Hana, lalu ia memeluk Murasakibara lagi dan membisikan 'Aku sangat-sangat menyukai Murasaki-kun...' ditelinga Murasakibara, dan Murasakibara pun membalas pelukannya dan membisikan 'Aku juga sangat menyayangi Hanachin...', tidak lama merekapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah! Ayo makan bersama! Maiubo cake!" Ajak Hana sambil tersenyum, diapun mengambil sebuah maiubo dan memberikannya pada Murasakibara, "Hora, aaa..." Murasakibarapun memakan maiubo tersebut.

"Hanachin juga... Aaa..." Kali ini giliran Murasakibara yang menyuapi Hana, dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

'_Cinta tidak akan menuntut apapun, jika dia selalu ada disampingmu dan mendampingimu, itu sudah cukup_...'

**END**

**OMAKE**

"Murasaki-kun... Aku sangat senang kau membuatkan ini untukku... Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menghabiskannya lebih banyak dariku?!" Kata Hana sambil menunjuk piring berisi maiubo yang sekarang hanya tinggal seperempatnya. Wajar bila Hana protes, Hana baru memakan dua buah, sementara Murasakibara hampir setengahnya.

"Habis ini enak..." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Mou... Murasaki-kun _baka_!" Kata Hana kesal sambil mencubit pipi Murasakibara.

**Author's note:**

**Oke, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin... "=_= *ngos-ngosan***

**Fic ini didedikasikan-halah- untuk temanku dan otoutoku yang hari ini ultah dan dia fansnya Mukkun... wkwkwk xD**

**Buat temenku n fans Mukkun, sori Mukkunnya OOC sangad disini haha... *bingung soalnya***

**Well, segini aja cuap-cuap saya yang luar biasa gapenting ini, makasih buat semua yang udah baca... Ditunggu reviewnya... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**KISEKI NO SEDAI NO KOI MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki, Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Aomine Daiki x OC (Satou Meiko)**

**Warning : Agak OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The Blue Sky**

"_Hajimemashite, _Satou Meiko _desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..." Kata seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang dan bermata ruby seraya membungkukan badannya dihadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Satou-san seharusnya masuk semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu, namun karena alasan pribadi, dia baru bisa begabung dengan kita sekarang." Jelas wali kelasnya, murid-muridpun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Nah, Satou-san, silahkan duduk disamping Aomine-san… Aomine-san, tolong angkat tanganmu!" Panggil sang wali kelas, namun tidak ada jawaban dari si surai dark blue, sehingga wajah wali kelasnyapun berubah menjadi sangat kesal.

"_Su-sumimasen_, A-Aomine-san… _Sensei_ memanggilmu…" Kata Ryo Sakurai berusaha membangunkan teman sekelasnya yang saat ini kesadarannya entah dimana. Sehingga akhirnya si surai dark blue membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Hoahm… _Nanda yo_ Ryo?" Kata Aomine dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tanpa dia sadari saat ini wali kelasnya menatap dengan pandangan membunuh.

"A-O-MI-NE-SAN. Istirahat nanti, temui saya diruang guru." Kata wali kelasnya dengan senyuman iblis.

"Chee… Mendokusai…" Gerutu Aomine.

"Nah Satou-san, tempat dudukmu disebelahnya ya.." Lanjut sang wali kelas pada Meiko.

"Baik sensei." Jawab Meiko, diapun berjalan menuju bangku disebelah Aomine, dan tidak lupa memberikan Aomine senyum simpul saat mata mereka bertemu. Dan pelajaranpun dimulai…

.

.

.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat kesukaan Aomine, selain tenang dan sejuk, dia juga bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa gangguan siapapun (kecuali saat Momoi menemuinya untuk memarahi karena dia bolos latihan basket). Namun kali ini berbeda, dia mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang, sehingga membuat matanya yang tadi terpejam menjadi terbuka. Diapun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Sedang apa kau? Konser?" Kata Aomine dengan nada malas. Mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya, gadis itupun melihat kearah Aomine.

"Ah… Maaf, aku pikir tidak ada orang, apa aku mengganggu, Aomine-san?" Tanya gadis yang ternyata murid baru dikelas Aomine, Satou Meiko.

"Hoahm… Tidak juga… Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" Kata Aomine sambil menguap malas.

"Aku murid pindahan dikelasmu, dan aku juga duduk disebelahmu. Satou Meiko…" Meikopun memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Jadi tadi ada murid pindahan…" Kata Aomine dengan tampang bodohnya. Mendengar itu Meiko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pfft… Cobalah untuk mengingat teman sekelasmu Aomine-san…" Saran Meiko sambil tertawa geli. Melihat dirinya ditertawakan, Aomine pun memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah dan menggaruk surai _dark blue_-nya yang tidak gatal.

"Chee… _Mendokusai_…" Gumam Aomine pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Tidak boleh?" Kata Meiko balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu… Ck, sudahlah, jawab saja…"

"Ng… Aku baru disini, dan belum punya teman, lagipula aku suka tempat tinggi dan melihat langit, jadi aku kemari…"

"Hmm…"

"Aomine-san juga, kenapa disini?"

"… Tidur…" Jawab Aomine pendek.

"Hee?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa… Memangnya Aomine-san tidak ada kegiatan lain? Makan siang bersama teman misalnya?"

"Ha? Kau pikir aku anak SD yang suka makan siang bersama temannya?"

"Tapi biasanya hal itu sering dilakukan disekolah saat istirahat kan?"

"Masa? Aku tidak…" Hening diantara mereka. "Kau sendiri tidak makan siang?" Tanya Aomine akhirnya.

"Umm… Aku bawa bekal sih… Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berselera memakannya…" Jawab Meiko dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja…" Kata Aomine main-main.

"Eh? Silahkan kalau kau mau…" Meikopun memberikan bekalnya pada Aomine.

"O-oy! Aku hanya bercanda!" Kata Aomine bingung.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa ko'… Daripada tidak kumakan…" Kata Meiko sambil tetap menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Ck… Yasudah kalau kau memaksa…" Kata Aomine menyerah. Diapun mengambil bekal itu dan mulai memakannya, sementara Meiko hanya memperhatikan Aomine tanpa berkedip.

"Oy, kenapa menatapku begitu?!" Kata Aomine tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh Meiko.

"Eh? Ng… Tidak… Bukan apa-apa… Anak laki-laki itu makannya cepat ya…" Kata Meiko polos.

"Haaah? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak pernah punya teman laki-laki saja…" Kata Aomine heran.

"Memang tidak punya." Kata Meiko lagi. "Sejak dulu, aku sering tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku tidak punya teman dekat, apalagi dengan lawan jenis…" Jelas Meiko.

"Hoo…" Kata Aomine, diapun melanjutkan makannya. "Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ng?"

"Ini, makanlah!" Kata Aomine sambil menyodorkan sepotong sosis pada Meiko.

"Eh? Aku tidak-" Belum selesai Meiko berbicara, Aomine sudah menjejalkan sosis tersebut kemulut Meiko, sehingga mau tidak mau Meiko memakannya.

"Mou… Aomine-san…" Gerutu Meiko sambil mengunyah sosis tersebut.

"Hmph! Kau harus banyak makan! Lihat tubuhmu kurus begitu! Laki-laki tidak suka dengan perempuan yang terlalu kurus!" Kata Aomine cuek dengan tawa kecil. Mendengar itu Meikopun ikut tertawa.

"Pfft… Jadi Aomine-san mempedulikanku? Baiknya…" Kata Meiko disertai tawanya.

"Bukan begitu _baka_!" Kata Aomine lagi dengan pipi yang agak memerah. Melihat itu Meikopun tertawa semakin keras.

"Hoy! Hentikan tawamu itu!" Perintah Aomine yang diabaikan oleh Meiko. Namun tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka, menunjukan surai merah muda yang melangkah menuju mereka berdua.

"Ternyata benar kau disini Aomine-kun!" Kata Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang, Aomine dan Meiko pun melihat kearah Momoi.

"Ah… Ada apa Satsuki?" Kata Aomine pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Hanya ingin mengigatkan sore ini kita ada latihan, jangan bolos ya!" Kata Momoi lagi.

"_Ha'i_… _Ha'i_…" Jawab Aomine malas. Pandangan Momoipun beralih pada gadis bersurai putih disebelah Aomine yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Dia siapa Aomine-kun? Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya kan?" Bisik Momoi curiga pada Aomine.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu Satsuki?! Mana mungkin kan?!" Kata Aomine agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Momoi.

"Habis kau kan mesum…" Cibir Momoi, sehingga membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Aomine.

"Ng… Ano… Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Meiko blak-blakkan karena melihat kedekatan Aomine dan Momoi.

"HAAAH?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU PACARAN DENGANNYA?!" Kata keduanya bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk. Merekapun bertatapan lagi.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" Kata mereka bersamaan lagi. Melihat itupun Meiko tertawa lagi sehingga membuat keduanya memasang wajah masam.

"Ng… Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Aku Satou Meiko, teman sekelas baru Aomine-san…" Kata Meiko memperkenalkan dirinya pada Momoi.

"Ah, aku Momoi Satsuki, manager tim basket dan teman kecil Aomine-kun, BUKAN pacarnya…" Kata Momoi memperkenalkan diri sambil menekankan kata 'bukan'.

"Waah… Manager tim basket? Berarti Aomine-san…"

"Iya, dia anggota tim basket kami yang luar biasa paling pemalas…" Jelas Momoi cuek seolah Aomine tidak ada disitu.

"Oy Satsuki!" Tegur Aomine kesal yang hanya diabaikan oleh Momoi. Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali kekelas! Duluan ya! Kalian juga, terutama Aomine-kun, Jangan bolos ya!" Kata Momoi memperingatkan Aomine dan diapun pergi darisitu.

"Ck… Cerewet…" Gerutu Aomine.

"Kalian akrab sekali…" Kata Meiko ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Begitukah? Tapi kadang aku agak sebal dengan sifatnya yang terlalu mengurusiku… Seperti _babysister_ saja…"

"Hm? Baguskan? Berarti Momoi-san peduli pada Aomine-san… Punya teman akrab begitu benar benar enak ya…" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya.

"Hhh… Terserah kau saja…" Kata Aomine, namun dalam hatinya dia membenarkan ucapan Meiko.

.

.

.

"Oy, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Aomine saat melihat Meiko yang masih berada di sekolah, tepatnya didepan gym.

"Menunggu jemputanku…" Jawab Meiko pendek.

"Kau diantar jemput? Memangnya kau ini seorang nona besar?" Kata Aomine terkejut, tiba-tiba dia ingat dengan mantan kaptennya terdahulu di Teiko yang merupakan seorang 'tuan muda' dan selalu diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Karena suatu alasan aku jadi harus diantar jemput, tapi aku bukan nona besar seperti dugaanmu itu!" Sanggah Meiko.

"Hee… _Souka_…" Kata Aomine, "Lalu kenapa kau ada didepan gym?" Lanjutnya. Sebetulnya Aomine melihat si surai putih sejak tadi, makanya saat istirahat latihan basket dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Gedung sekolah sudah sepi… Karena aku takut, jadi aku kemari saat mendengar di gymnasium masih banyak orang… Hehe…" Jelas Meiko sambil tesenyum malu.

" Ck… Dasar kau ini…"

"Aomine-kun! Cepat kembali latihan! Eh? Satou-san?" Kata Momoi. Tadinya dia hanya berniat memanggil Aomine, namun dia agak terkejut saat melihat Meiko juga ada bersamanya.

"_Doumo_, Momoi-san…" Sapa Meiko sambil tersenyum saat melihat Momoi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah loh!" Kata Momoi lagi.

"Aku menunggu jemputan… Sepertinya jemputanku agak telat…" Jelas Meiko.

"Ah… Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau menunggu didalam saja? Diluar dingin loh… " Ajak Momoi.

"A-apa tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Meiko ragu. Momoipun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama sekali tidak! Lagipula aku senang jadi ada teman untuk mengobrol! Ayo!" Kata Momoi riang sambil menggenggam tangan Meiko agar dia mengikutinya. Meiko yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Momoi. "Ah! Aomine-kun juga! Cepat masuk!" Lanjut Momoi.

"Ha'i… Ha'i…" Jawab Aomine, dan diapun mengikuti kedua perempuan itu yang dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah akrab.

"Ngomong-ngomong Satou-san, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Aku tinggal di blok 7 Momoi-san…" Jawab Meiko.

"Ah… Lumayan jauh ya… Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau diantar jemput? Apa jangan-jangan kau nona besar?!" Kata Momoi. Dia menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Aomine, sehingga membuat Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, kalian benar-benar teman dekat ya… Bahkan pertanyaan kalian sama…" Kata Meiko, Momoipun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Tidak… Aku bukan nona besar, karena suatu hal, aku jadi harus diantar jemput…"

"Eh? Hal?" Kata Momoi bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Un. Sejak kecil tubuhku lemah, sehingga membuat orang tuaku selalu khawatir, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar jemputku kesekolah…" Jelas Meiko pada Momoi.

"Eh? Begitukah…" Kata Momoi mengerti. Pandangan mereka berduapun kembali tertuju pada lapangan, melihat anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih dengan serius. Meikopun memperhatikan Aomine yang saat ini sedang memasukan bola ke keranjang basket. Dia terpukau dengan kemampuan Aomine yang bisa memasukan bola basket dari segala arah, karena Meiko sendiri belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

'Luar biasa…' Batin Meiko saat melihat Aomine lagi-lagi memasukan bola. Tiba-tiba ponsel Meiko berbunyi dan menunjukan panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari ibunya.

"Ah? Ibu? Iya, aku kesana sekarang…" Kata Meiko singkat, dan diapun menaruh ponsel tersebut ke sakunya.

"Momoi-san… Aku pulang duluan ya… Ibuku sudah tiba." Pamit Meiko pada Momoi.

"Un! Hati-hati ya Satou-san! Sampai besok!" Kata Momoi pada Meiko, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan lambaian tangan oleh Meiko.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?" Tanya ibunya saat Meiko sudah masuk didalam mobil.

"Menyenangkan! Aku punya dua teman baru!" Jawab Meiko riang. Ibunya hanya tersenyum, karena dia sudah lama melihat ekspresi riang Meiko.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu kan? Dan ingat, jangan terlalu lelah…" Kata ibunya memperingatkan.

"Un. Ibu tenang saja… Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kegiatan berat ataupun hal-hal yang membuatku lelah ko'…" Kata Meiko dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Ibunyapun bernafas lega. Dia agak khawatir dengan anaknya, karena dia tahu tubuh Meiko semakin melemah, bahkan tadinya dia tidak setuju dengan permintaan Meiko untuk pergi sekolah, namun karena Meiko memaksa dan terus berusaha meyakinkannya, mau tidak mau ia dan ayahnya menyetujuinya. Karena mereka tidak tahu, kapan lagi bisa mengabulkan permintaan Meiko…

.

.

.

Sekarang, setiap hari benar-benar menyenangkan untuk Meiko. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya disekolah bersama Aomine dan Momoi, mereka berdua adalah teman dekat pertama baginya. Sifat Aomine yang santai namun kadang kekanakan dan seenaknya dan sifat Momoi yang periang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman bersama mereka. Apalagi saat melihat Aomine sedang bermain basket, entah kenapa dia merasa melihat keajaiban. Dia penasaran bagaimana Aomine bisa memasukan bola semudah itu, dan bagaimana bisa Aomine berlari secepat itu.

"Basket itu benar-benar menarik ya…" Komentar Meiko tiba-tiba saat dia berdua bersama Aomine di atap, sebetulnya ini masih jam pelajaran, namun guru mereka tidak bisa hadir, sehingga mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu disana.

"Hm? Ya… Begitulah… Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bosan…" Kata Aomine dengan pandangan datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Meiko bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan lawan yang sepadan denganku… Jadi aku malas… Apa aku berhenti saja ya?" Kata Aomine dingin. Meikopun membelalakan matanya kaget dan diapun merubah posisinya menjadi dihadapan Aomine dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Aomine sehingga saat ini mereka bertatapan. Aomine yang terlalu kaget pada perlakuan Meiko saat inipun hanya bisa diam dan menatap Meiko.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku sangat suka melihat Aomine-san bermain basket… Entah kenapa saat melihatmu bermain basket itu membuatku bersemangat… Aku juga sangat menyukai ekspresi Aomine-san saat bermain basket… Aomine-san sebetulnya sangat menyukai basket kan?" Kata Meiko panjang dengan senyum diwajahnya. Entah kenapa Aomine terpesona dengan sepasang mata ruby indah milik Meiko, mata itu seperti menghipnotisnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun.

"Aomine-san?" Panggil Meiko bingung saat melihat Aomine tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya menatapnya.

"Ha-hah?" Kata Aomine gelagapan. Dia terlalu terpesona menatap mata ruby milik Meiko sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa Meiko sudah melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipinya.

"Jangan berhenti bermain basket ya?" Kata Meiko lagi, kali ini dengan nada memohon.

"Ha-haaa?! Ck… Baiklah… Lagipula kenapa kau menganggap ucapanku serius sih?!" Aomine yang mendengar nada bicara Meiko seperti itupun menjawab dengan gugup sambil melihat kearah lain agar bisa menutupi rona diwajahnya, dia juga merasakan debaran jantungnya yang dua kali lebih cepat.

'Oy! Oy! Ada apa denganku?!' Batin Aomine sambil memegangi dadanya, sementara saat ini Meiko menatapnya bingung, namun ekspresi bingung Meiko berubah menjadi senyum kecil saat mendengar kata-kata Aomine.

"Syukurlah…" Kata Meiko lega masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Sementara Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah iya! Hari ini kau ada latihan kan?" Kata Meiko mengingatkan.

"… Begitulah… Tapi masih dua jam lagi ko'… Lagipula aku malas… Tidak perlu latihanpun aku sudah bisa…" Jawab Aomine sambil merebahkan dirinya dan mulai menutup matanya. Meiko yang mendengar perkataan Aomine yang seperti itupun mencubit pipi Aomine keras.

"_Ittai_!" Kata Aomine. Diapun bangkit sambil memegangi sisi pipi yang dicubit oleh Meiko. "Kenapa kau-!" Belum selesai Aomine berbicara, Meiko sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Walaupun kau sudah jago, kau tetap harus berlatih! Bagaimana jika kau menemukan lawan yang lebih kuat darimu? Persiapkan itu dari sekarang!" Kata Meiko. Sementara Aomine hanya menatap Meiko dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Ck… Baiklah… Aku akan latihan… Tapi…" Kata Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Meiko penasaran.

"Tapi kau harus datang melihatku!" Lanjut Aomine dengan wajah yang memerah. Mendengar itu Meikopun tertawa sehingga membuat wajah Aomine semakin memerah.

"Baiklah… Aku janji akan datang melihatmu!" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya dan dia mengangkat satu jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Aomine, dan Aomine pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Setelah itu dia berbaring kembali.

"Aomine-san… Apa enak tiduran seperti itu?" Tanya Meiko penasaran.

"Hn? Kau coba saja sendiri…" Jawab Aomine. Meikopun menurut dan berbaring disebelah Aomine.

"Huaaa… langitnya luas sekali…" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah berusaha menggapai awan yang menggantung disana dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

"… Kapan ya aku kesana?" Lanjutnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Aomine.

"Hah? Kenapa bicaramu itu seperti orang yang mau mati saja?" Kata Aomine heran yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Meiko.

"Kau pucat." Komentar Aomine saat melihat wajah gadis disebelahnya lebih dekat.

"Hm? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja… Wajahku memang begini…" Sanggah Meiko.

"Hmm…" Gumam Aomine singkat, entah kenapa dia tidak mempercayai ucapan gadis disebelahnya ini. Hening diantara mereka. Angin semilir membuat mereka berdua mengantuk, sehingga akhirnya keduanyapun memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar tenang… Sampai sebuah suara membangunkan keduanya.

"Kyaaa! Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Satou-san?!" Jerit Momoi dengan wajah memerah saat melihat tangan Aomine berada diatas tubuh Meiko, lebih tepatnya Aomine terlihat seperti sedang memeluknya. Mendengar teriakan Momoi, keduanyapun terbangun dan wajah keduanya memerah saat menyadari posisi mereka. Momoipun langsung menarik Meiko dan melindunginya dari Aomine, seolah-olah Aomine itu hewan buas yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Oy! Oy! Jangan salah paham dulu Satsuki! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!" Kata Aomine berusaha membela dirinya.

"Bohong! Dasar Aomin-ecchi!" Kata Momoi tidak percaya.

"E-etto… Aomine-san benar Momoi-san, dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku… Tenanglah…" Kata Meiko dengan senyum yang dipaksakan agar Momoi tenang.

"Huh! Baiklah aku percaya kalau itu katamu!" Kata Momoi akhirnya. "Tapi kalau si ganguro ini berani macam-macam padamu, laporkan saja padaku!" Tambahnya.

"_Ha'i_… _Ha'i_…" Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ah! Ini sudah waktunya latihan ayo cepat ke gymnasium!" Perintah Momoi pada Aomine. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malasnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia menurut juga.

"Satou-san, kau mau ikut melihat latihan?" Ajak Momoi.

"Un. Aku mau." Jawab Meiko. "Soalnya aku sudah janji pada seseorang agar selalu melihatnnya saat bermain basket." Lanjutnya. Mendengar itu Momoi membelalakan matanya kaget, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum jahil pada mereka berdua.

"Hmm… Jadi begitu ya…" Goda Momoi.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Satsuki?! Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Aomine.

"Uun… Tidak apa-apa… Ayo pergi~" Ajak Momoi, sambil menarik tangan Meiko dan Aomine, sementara keduanya hanya memasang wajah bingung. Namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepala Meiko, sehingga tanpa sadar dia meremas tangan Momoi yang menggenggamnya dan membuat Momoi melihat kearah Meiko.

"Ada apa Satou-san?" Tanya Momoi bingung.

"A-ah… Ti-tidak apa-apa ko… Hehe… Maaf ya Momoi-san…" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya. Momoipun hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

'Iya ya… Aku harus ingat, waktuku tidak banyak…' Batin Meiko sambil tersenyum sedih, tanpa ia sadari Aomine menatap gadis itu curiga.

"Satou-san… Satou-san!" Panggil Momoi khawatir saat melihat gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini tiba-tiba pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"A-ah… Maaf aku melamun, ada apa Momoi-san?" Kata Meiko dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu pulang saja ya? Biar aku minta Aomine-kun mengantarmu pulang ya?" Tawar Momoi. Dia khawatir dengan kondisi Meiko yang kelihatan sangat tidak sehat.

"Ti-tidak usah Momoi-san! Aku tidak apa-apa! Tolong jangan khawatir ya?" Kata Meiko berbohong, padahal saat ini dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Namun Meiko tidak ingin Aomine ataupun Momoi mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'! Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sekarang! Tidak perlu menunggu jemputanmu, oke?" Paksa Momoi.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Potong Momoi.

"… Baiklah… Apa tidak merepotkan? Aomine-san kan sedang latihan?"

"Ah… Dia itu, jika kusuruh untuk bolos mana mungkin menolak? Sudahlah, sekarang kau kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan menemui Aomine-kun." Kata Momoi sambil berlari ke tempat Aomine.

"Aomine-kun!" Panggil Momoi pada Aomine yang sedang asik dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"Ada apa lagi Satsuki?"

"Satou-san sakit… Bisa tolong kau antar dia kerumahnya? Soalnya sepertinya jemputannya masih lama… Masalah izin pada pelatih dan Imayoshi-_senpai_, serahkan padaku!" Pinta Momoi.

"Eh? Ck… Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju dulu…" Kata Aomine sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti, walaupun dia terlihat biasa saja, namun sebetulnya dia khawatir saat mendengar Meiko sakit.

"Yo… Maaf lama." Kata Aomine pada Meiko. Sementara Meiko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pucat… Kau sebetulnya kenapa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ng? Kenapa apanya? Aku tidak apa-apa ko'… Hanya pusing biasa… Momoi-san terlalu berlebihan…" Kata Meiko berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong." Mendengar itu Meikopun terdiam.

"… Aku tidak bohong…" Kata Meiko pelan sambil menunduk, dia menolak menatap Aomine.

"Hhh… Yasudahlah… Ayo." Kata Aomine menyerah. Merekapun mulai meninggalkan gymnasium, namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Meiko sudah limbung lagi, beruntung ada Aomine yang menahannya.

"Ck, seperti ini apanya yang 'baik-baik saja'?" Cibir Aomine. Lalu ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Meiko.

"Eh?" Kata Meiko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naiklah. Biar kugendong saja, lagipula akan lebih cepat sampai kan? Kau cukup beritahu arahnya saja." Jelas Aomine.

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah!"

"… Maaf merepotkan." Kata Meiko akhirnya, dan diapun naik kepunggung Aomine.

"Kau ringan sekali…" Komentar Aomine sementara Meiko memilih diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menikmati wangi maskulin tubuh Aomine. Entah kenapa Meiko merasa sangat nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

'Seandainya waktu bisa dihentikan… Aku ingin merasakan ini lebih lama…' Batin Meiko.

.

.

.

"Aomine-san…" Panggil Meiko saat melihat Aomine diloker sepatu.

"Oh? Kau kemana saja? Sakitmu parah?" Tanya Aomine, setelah kejadian itu, Meiko tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu, bohong jika Aomine tidak khawatir, namun mau bagaimana lagi, kejuaraan basket sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan dia harus bersiap-siap.

"Un… Sebetulnya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja ibuku terlalu khawatir, sampai-sampai aku tidak diijinkan kesekolah…" Kata Meiko berbohong. "Ah iya! Terimakasih untuk waktu itu, Aomine-san!" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, sudahlah…" Kata Aomine singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar sudah baikkan? Kau semakin pucat saja…" Kata Aomine lagi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu peduli pada gadis disampingnya ini.

"Ya... Begitulah… Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi…" Ajak Meiko untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka berduapun beranjak memasuki kelas.

**Istirahat…**

"Satou-san~!" Panggil Momoi sambil memeluk Meiko erat. "Sudah sembuh? Apa sakitmu parah? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu… Hari ini kau datang ketempat latihan kan?" Kata Momoi bertubi-tubi.

"Haha… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa ko' Momoi-san… Aku juga merindukan Momoi-san… Iya, tentu saja aku datang…" Jawab Meiko.

"Ah iya! Aku punya tiket ke taman bermain, bagaimana jika kita kesana akhir minggu ini? Rencananya aku juga akan mengajak Tetsu-kun! Kau juga ikut kan, Aomine-kun?" Ajak Momoi.

"Sepertinya menarik… Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu-kun itu siapa?" Kata Meiko.

"Tetsu-kun itu temanku dan Aomine-kun semasa SMP, dia orang yang baik, sekarang dia bersekolah di Seirin. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm? _Mendokusai_…" Kata Aomine malas.

"Eeh? Ayolah… Kalau kau ikut, aku akan membuatkanmu bekal!" Kata Momoi mencoba merayu Aomine, yang malah membuat Aomine semakin tidak ingin ikut.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau mati muda, Satsuki." Tolak Aomine langsung. Momoipun cemberut mendengar perkataan Aomine.

"Ayolah Aomine-san, kau juga ikut ya?" Pinta Meiko. Aominepun terdiam.

"… Hhh, baiklah…" Kata Aomine akhirnya. Mendengar itu, Momoi dan Meikopun langsung ber_high five_.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir minggu ini!" Kata Meiko riang. Melihat Meiko tersenyum, tanpa disadari Aomine pun ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan sekarang! Aku lapar!" Kata Aomine yang langsung disetujui oleh Momoi dan Meiko.

'Semoga masih sempat…' Pinta Meiko dalam hati.

.

.

.

Akhir minggu yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, merekapun pergi ke taman bermain, dan bermain sepuasnya disana.

"Hhh… Menyenangkan sekali… Tapi aku cape…" Kata Momoi, dia dan Meiko duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan oleh taman bermain tersebut, sementara Aomine dan Kuroko pergi ke kamar kecil sekalian mencari makanan ringan.

"Kau benar Momoi-san… Hhh, sudah lama aku tidak bermain seperti ini…" Kata Meiko.

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa Satou-san?"

"Ng? Aku tidak apa-apa ko'…" Jawab Meiko dengan sedikit kebohongan, memang benar Meiko sangat senang, tapi fisiknya mudah lelah, belum lagi rasa sakit dikepalanya juga mulai menyerang.

'Bertahanlah… Kumohon… ' Batin Meiko, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Satou-san… Apa kau menyukai Aomine-kun?" Tanya Momoi tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Kata Meiko dengan wajah memerah.

"Fufu… Jawab saja…" Goda Momoi.

"…U-un…" Kata Meiko sambil mengangguk pelann dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aah! _Yappari_! Apa yang bisa membuatmu menyukai orang seperti itu Satou-san?!" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Ng… Entahlah… Hanya bersama Aomine-san persaanku jadi hangat dan sangat nyaman… Dan melihat Aomine-kun bermain basket, entah kenapa aku jadi semangat…" Jawab Meiko malu-malu.

"Hee… Kalau begitu kalian jadian saja!" Saran Momoi. Namun Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak perlu… Bagiku, bisa menyukai dan disisi Aomine-san saja sudah cukup… Aku tidak ingin lebih…" Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah langit. Sementara Momoi memandang Meiko bingung.

'Aku ingin terus merasakan perasaan seperti ini hingga detik-detik terakhirku…' Batin Meiko.

"Momoi-san…" Panggil Meiko. "Tolong… Jaga Aomine-san ya?"

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" Tanya Momoi bingung, namun Meiko hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Sa-Satou-san?" Kata Momoi berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Meiko, entah kenapa Momoi merasa firasat buruk.

"Hoy! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Kata Aomine, dia dan Kuroko membawa beberapa snack yang sempat dibelinya.

"Ra-Ha-Si-A…" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya.

"Chee…" Decih Aomine.

"Momoi-san?" Panggil Kuroko karena melihat Momoi diam saja.

"A-ah?! Tetsu-kun?! Kyaaa! Terimakasih _cherrysundae_nya Tetsu-kun!" Kata Momoi berpura-pura riang sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Kau juga, makanlah…" Kata Aomine sambil menyerahkan sebuah _crepes_ pada Meiko.

"Terimakasih…" Kata Meiko disertai senyumnya dan mulai memaka _crepes_nnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berempatpun kembali mengelilingi taman bermain dan mengambil beberapa foto disitu, dan pulang.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengantar Momoi-san, Aomine-kun antar Satou-san saja…" Kata Kuroko.

"Oke…" Balas Aomine. Merekapun berpisah arah, dan sekarang hanya Aomine dan Meiko berdua.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Aomine.

"Un! Sangat!" Jawab Meiko riang.

"Baguslah…" Kata Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Meiko. Tiba-tiba suara jam dari arah taman kecil yang mereka lewati berbunyi. Dan merekapun berhenti didepan jam tersebut.

"Sudah jam lima ya…" Kata Aomine.

"Aku benci suara jam…" Kata Meiko tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Aomine menatapnya heran, namun Aomine memilih untuk diam agar bisa mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Meiko.

"Soalnya suara jam mengingatkanku kalau waktu kita terbatas dan semakin sedikit… Dan itu artinya, aku dan Aomine-san akan semakin cepat berpisah…" Kata Meiko dengan pandangan sendunya. Entah apa maksud dari ucapannya, yang pasti itu membuat Aomine merasa tidak tenang.

"_Baka_…" Kata Aomine tiba-tiba. "Aku akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan kemana-mana…" Lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Meiko dan dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain.

"Terimakasih, Aomine-san…" Kata Meiko pelan sambil menatap Aomine dan tersenyum lembut. 'Tapi akulah yang tidak bisa berada disisimu…' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau… Menangis?" Kata Aomine terkejut karena melihat air mata menetes di wajah Meiko.

"Ah… Aku hanya kelilipan debu…" Kata Meiko sambil menunduk dan berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun Aomine tidak percaya dan mengangkat wajah Meiko agar menatapnya.

"Jangan bohong." Kata Aomine mengulang perkataannya disekolah dulu. Namun kali ini Meiko tidak bisa membantah, dia sekarang hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya yang selama ini disembunyikan. Aominepun menghapus air mata Meiko menggunakan ibu jarinya, dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Aomine-san… Terimakasih…" Kata Meiko dengan senyumnya, sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hhh, kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita… Rumahmu sudah dekat kan?"

"Un… Sampai disini saja Aomine-san…" Kata Meiko.

"Haaah? Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah!" Kata Aomine, namun Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Disini saja, seperti kata Aomine-san, rumahku sudah dekat, jadi disini saja, oke?" Paksa Meiko.

"Tapi…" Kata Aomine namun dipotong oleh Meiko.

"Disini. Saja." Kata Meiko lagi.

"Ck… Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" Kata Aomine menyerah. Meikopun mengangguk puas.

"_Sayonara_, Aomine-san…" Kata Meiko pada Aomine, sakit dikepalanya semakin terasa.

'Bertahanlah… Setidaknya sampai Aomine-san pergi…' Batin Meiko.

"Bukan '_sayonara_' tapi '_matta nee_'!" Tegas Aomine, diapun berbalik untuk pulang namun baru beberapa langkah, dia mendengar suara 'bruuk' dan saat dia melihat kebelakang, Meiko sudah terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Aominepun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Meiko! Oy! Meiko! Sadarlah! Meiko! Meikooo!" Kata Aomine panik, diapun segera menelepon ambulan, dan beberapa menit kemudian ambulanpun tiba.

.

.

.

Aomine terduduk lemas didepan UGD. Didepannya ada orangtua Meiko yang sedang menangis. Tidak lama kemudian Momoi datang menghampiri Aomine.

"Aomine-kun! Bagaimana Satou-san?!" Kata Momoi.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Aomine lemas dengan pandangan kosong. Momoi hanya bisa menatap Aomine simpatik dan duduk disebelahnya. Hening diantara mereka. Setengah jam kemudian, perawat yang bersama dokter yang menangani Meiko keluar. Merekapun langsung menghampiri perawat tersebut.

"Anda semua sudah boleh masuk." Kata perawat tersebut. Mereka semuapun memasuki ruangan UGD. Terlihat disana Meiko yang sedang berbaring, selang infus, oksigen, dan peralatan medis lain yang entah apa namanya menempel di tubuhnya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan…" Kata dokter yang menangani Meiko dengan nada menyesal. Mendengar itu Momoi dan ibu Meikopun mulai menangis, Aomine dan Ayah Meiko berusaha untuk tegar. Tiba-tiba tangan Meiko bergerak, Meiko juga mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"A..yah… Ibu…" Panggil Meiko pelan. Ayah dan ibunyapun langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf… Maaf… Aku selalu membuat kalian menangis… Aku sayang kalian…" Kata Meiko dengan air mata yang menetes, mendengar itu, orang tuanyapun berusaha tersenyum.

"Momoi-san… Terimakasih banyak sudah menjadi temanku… Aku sangat senang… " Kata Meiko pada Momoi, isakan Momoipun semakin keras. Lalu Meiko melihat kearah Aomine yang memandangnya sendu.

"Aomine-san… Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu… Terimakasih untuk selalu disisiku, walaupun tidak lama… Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu… Aku… Menyukaimu, Aomine-san… Sangat…" Kata Meiko mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi dan gambar garis yang tadi naik-turun itu berubah menjadi datar, menunjukkan bahwa seseorang yang ditempeli alat tersebut sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, upacara pemakaman Meiko diadakan dirumahnya, semua teman sekelasnya termasuk Aomine dan Momoi bahkan Kuroko datang. Setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir, Aomine, Momoi, dan Kurokopun meninggalkan kediaman tersebut.

"Aomine-kun…" Panggil Momoi. Sejak kemarin pulang dari rumah sakit, sahabat sejak kecilnya ini diam saja.

"… Aku mau main basket…" Kata Aomine tiba-tiba dan diapun langsung pergi dari hadapan Momoi dan Kuroko. Kuroko yang berniat mengejar Aomine dihentikan oleh Momoi.

"Kurasa lebih baik membiarkan Aomine sendiri dulu saja sekarang…" Kata Momoi pelan, Kurokopun mengangguk mengerti.

Dilapangan, Aomine sedang memainkan bola basket ditangannya, dia men_drible_, dan men_shoot _bola tersebut ke _ring_.

"_Baiklah… Aku janji akan datang melihatmu!" _Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan janji itu.

"Padahal kau sudah janji akan melihatku bermain basket…" Bisik Aomine sambil melempar bola ditangannya ke _ring _dan dia berlari untuk mengambil bola itu kembali, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal itu.

"_Aku akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan kemana-mana…"_

"_Terimakasih, Aomine-san…"_

"Padahal aku sudah bilang akan selalu disisimu… Tapi kau malah pergi duluan…" Kata Aomine dengan nada bergetar sambil tetap melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Namun tiba-tiba, bola basket yang dipegang Aomine terlepas dari tangannya, iapun mengambil bola tersebut.

"…_Aku… Menyukaimu, Aomine-san… Sangat…" _Kata-kata terakhir Meiko itu terngiang dikepalanya.

"_Baka_… Aku juga sangat menyukaimu…" Kata Aomine dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang menetes. Hanya untuk kali ini dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan membuat dirinya terlihat lemah agar bisa menumpahkan kesedihannya. Hanya langit biru, dan lapangan tersebutlah saksi bisu kesedihan Aomine saat ini.

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Oke… Ancur banget ini chap… *pundung***

**Gomen reader-tachi, saya bener-bener ngeblank dibagian Aomine ini, dan akhirnya malah jadi gaje gini… *kibar bendera putih***

**Buat **uchiha ayu-chan **: Akashi-nya abis chap ini yaaa… Makasih banyak reviewnya :D**

**Buat Otouto-ku Sirius, maaf Onii-chanmu ini telat dari deadline yang udah ditentuin dari awal… Hiks… Hiks…**

**Oke segini aja deh, makasih buat yang udah baca dan review…**

**Ditunggu kritik, saran, atau apapunlah di kotak review… XD**


End file.
